


Revelations

by xNailedIt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Jealous Merlin, M/M, Magic-Users, Pining, Shyness, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNailedIt/pseuds/xNailedIt
Summary: Basically what shows fail to show. Thoughts. And when it comes to particular show, fails to own up to the gayness. Lol, have a cookie.Reliving the show with merthur as endgame is what this is about folks.Are you in for the ride?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> camelot, a blond idiot, a dragon and something about a destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoy this my dudes

                                   / I /

DRAGON'S CALL

 

_No man, no matter how great can know his destiny._

Merlin treaded cheerfully down the paths of grassy valleys, the sun bright over his head.

_He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold._

_Like everyone, he must live and learn._

_And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot._

He walked through forests of trees that held branches capable of taking eyes out. All the while, he had a faint smile on his face, excited to arrive in this new place. He had been travelling for some time now, he should be in his destination soon.

_A boy that will in time, father a legend._

His faint smile grew wider as the tower peeks came into view and he walked faster.

_His name,_

_Merlin._

 

 

He hadn't even been two hours in Camelot and he had witnessed a beheading, had seen the King, had heard proclamations of banishment of magic, had seen a sorceress cry and curse out of grief, had also seen her vanish into thin air hissing a spell and saved the Court Physician from falling to his death. Okay, maybe not to his death but broken limbs would be very possible.

Merlin was starting to wonder why his mother thought coming to Camelot was a good idea. He decided to keep faith, maybe things could go well from here and on.

"What did you just do?!" Asked the white-haired man.

"Umm," Merlin stuttered looking for an explanation that was devoid of magic.

"Tell me!" The man exclaimed, struggling to rise from the bed. 

"Ah, I uh, uh, I have no idea what happened." He lied.

"If anyone had seen that..." 

"No! No that was, that was nothing to do with me , that-that was--" If he hadn't known that magic was punished with execution he wouldn't have made such a sorry attempt at covering up.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" The man prompted. Merlin stuttered again. "So how is it you know magic?"

"I don't!" He denied and shook his head miserably.

"Where did you study?" The Court Physician tried again, more calmly. At the lack of response he shouted again, "Answer me!"

"I- I've never studied magic or been taught." He said truthfully.

"Are you lying to me boy?"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"The truth!"

"I was born like this." Merlin said firmly, answering with the truth.

"That's impossible!" Merlin lowered his head, that's what everyone seemed to think of him. Even himself, all his life he wondered how it was possible he was born with magic."Who are you?"

The man questioned and Merlin was broken out of his thought, eager for the change of topic. "Oh! Uhum," He moved his backpack around, searching for his mother's letter. "I have this letter..." Picking it up he spreaded his arm to give it to the old man.

"I don't have my glasses." 

He took a breath to relax and a very faint smile came back to his mouth. "I'm Merlin." He said hoping for a recognition.

"Hunith's son?"

"Yes!" He replied with a grin and nodded.

"But you're not to be here till Wednesday!"

Merlin frowned and blinked. "It.. is Wednesday."

The old man simply froze with an open mouth and closed it letting out a sound of realization. 

Merlin felt the urge to laugh but he supposed that would be rude. After the physician told him where to put his stuff he turned around and asked him, "You won't say anything about..."

"No."

 

Soon the sky had turned darker, the sun had dimmed giving away to the night. Merlin had unpacked what he had taken with him and now sat at his bed with a few candles blazing. He stood up, deciding to open the wooden window and find out what view it had. 

He stepped on a wooden table and unlocked the window. He opened it and saw the moon bright white and clear over the dark cloudy sky. There was a slight noise of chattering from the houses below, and he could see light from their own candles. 

Merlin grinned warmly, he really was excited to figure this place out and see what life he could find for himself. He stood there for a bit, feeling peaceful against the night air.

And after some time, he laid down on the bed he was offered, with a blanket over him. He had the last normal sleep for a while most likely. 

 

 

His first full day at Camelot had started. He woke up bright and early to deliver some potions to two of Gaius's patients and then walked out to the town.

"Where's the target?" 

An unfamiliar cold voice asked and Merlin turned his head to see who it was and who it was talking to.

"There, sir?"

"It's into the sun." 

"Is not that bright." 

"A bit like you then!" The boy said in mockery. 

Merlin had stood still, over some other townspeople and watched the scene. A blond boy in a part armor attire was adressing another boy who Merlin figured was probably a servant from the way he stood.

The males behind the blond laughed at his words. Merlin smiled and nodded at a woman passing him to get to her work. His gaze went back to the scene, a smile on his face despite himself.

"I'll put the target on the other way, sir."

Merlin watched the blond boy raise his brows and nod sarcastically with an expression of exasperation. He said something to his companies and they snickered. 

The blond took a position as the servant picked up the target. Merlin had a bad feeling about what going to happen. 

"Hey, hang on!" The blond boy had struck his knife to the target, hitting it along the line of the red circle. 

"Don't stop," He said spreading out his arms and with what looked like a roll of the eyes. Merlin drew his brows together, not liking the show. 

"Here?" The servant asked in fear.

"I told you to keep moving."

He threw another knife and the servant barely had time to put the target over his head. The knife struck straight in the middle of the red circle. The servant was wide eyed and afraid.

In other circumstances, Merlin would have been impressed at the aim and at awe of the armored boy. But not now.

"Come on! Run," He said with a laugh as wind went through his gold hair.

He threw another knife, "We want some moving target practice." And another knife. The servant was running in opposite directions as the blond threw one more knife. At last, he fell down and the target went rolling on the ground reaching Merlin's feet.

He took a breath and decided to talk. "Hey," He said with a sheepish smile at the blond who was now snickering with his company. He turned to look at him, a grin from snickering still on his lips. Merlin continued. "Come on, that's enough." He said with a warm smile, so as not to appear like he wanted to start some fight. 

Appearently the other boy was either deaf or not comprehending Merlin's method. " _What?_ " He asked with confusion and a cold stare.

"You've had your fun, my friend." Merlin added as he saw him strut towards him. He looked over the red shirt and the armor, the swords strapped to his waist once more. 

The boy smirked with confusion. "Do I know you?"

Merlin blinked and held out his hand. "Uh, I'm Merlin."

"So I don't know you."

He let his hand fall. "No." The blond was now before him. Seeing the blond boy's snappy atittude he thought, mayybe, it wasn't a good idea to speak up. 

"Yet you called me 'friend'." The blond pointed out, amusement lacing his voice.

Merlin thinned his lips and nodded, looking over the silver amor once more, finding it hard to keep himself looking at the other boy when he put out such an air of confidence.

"That was my mistake." He replied looking up at him again.

"Yes, I think so." The blond agreed thinning his lips as well before turning them into an amused smile that only grew wider when Merlin agreed again.

Obviously, Merlin was unaware of that, and was not satisfied with that chat and to bring up his dislike to what the blond boy did, he said the following, "I never had a friend that could be such an ass!" 

He moved to walk as the blond laughed and tilted his head down, only to bring upwards again as he looked at his back. "Or I one who could be so stupid." 

Merlin was not liking this. 

"Tell me,  _Mer_ lin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" 

Merlin took a breath at the absurd question and turned around looking at their feet as the other boy went even nearer to him. He looked up and answered. "No."

The blond was quick to continue. "Would like me to help you?" He questioned with a smirk.

Merlin huffed as he tried backing his head away, his tone slightly shaken when he said, "I wouldn't if I were you."

The blond simply laughed saying, "Why? What are you going to do to me?" He asked with humor in his voice.

Merlin took a breath. "You have no idea." He knew he shouldn't be using magic in public for any reason, he could be killed, but this boy was really getting to him. A warning couldn't hurt, besides he was sure the boy was thinking of other things about his reply. 

"Be my guest!" He said with glee glancing once at the red scarf around Merlin's neck. "Come on! Come on," He spread his arms wide gesturing for other people to watch. "Come ooooon," He told him with wide eyes.

Merlin was really irritated with him, he was making a scene and damn it, he couldn't use magic and he knew he couldn't fight. That was just what he had to do though, wasn't it? He had to throw some punch at him.

He tried.

In a matter of seconds the blond held his arms over his back and had him turned around. Merlin grunted at the pain on his arms. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that." The blond said with a grimance, still pulling Merlin's wrists. 

"Who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin exclaimed hearing his words.

The blond armored boy was delighted to inform that, "No, I'm his son. Arthur." 

Merlin felt dread before he felt another pain and he stumbled down to the floor.

 

                                   ×++×

 

 

The stocks were horrible. 

The only good thing to come out of it was meeting Gwen. She was a really nice girl and he hoped he could have a friend in all this madness. Besides an old white-haired physician. 

He learned there was a dragon underneath the castle and he couldn't help but be fascinated at that. 

After a rather peculiar visit at Lady Helen, to give her some medicine for her voice, he walked out the castle into the market. Guess who he came across?

He tried to speed up and go by unnoticed by the blond prince, his heart heavier in his chest.

Unfortunately, that plan didn't work. The prince halted and turned around, exclaiming, "How's your knee-walking coming along?" With amusement evident.

Merlin took a deep breath.  _Just keep walking, ignore him._ "Oh, don't run away!" He said with a mocking sad tone. Merlin thinned his mouth in annoyance and stopped walking despite his earlier thoughts. 

"From you?" He was still not facing him.

"Ah, thank God," The prince muttered. "I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." 

Merlin turned around slowly. "Look, I've told you you're an ass I just didn't realize you were a royal one." He saw the prince look back to his men. He noticed he was wearing silver armor again, and a grey shirt.

"Oh, what are you doing to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" 

Arthur genuinely laughed at him. He looked at Merlin up and down and said with a smirk, "I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that." Merlin was quick to answer with a smirk of his own. 

"You sure?" 

Merlin was sure he looked like an idiot when he took off his jacket to supposedly prepare for a fight, because one, he wasn't totally blind to another interpretation of their dialogue, and two, everyone seemed to laugh wholeheartedly.

He watched in internal horror as Arthur was given a weapon that he tossed to Merlin as well as took one for himself. Arthur twirled it around above his head as he started walking towards Merlin. 

"I'm warning you, I've been training to kill since birth." Was there a sympathetic tone in there? 

"And how long have you been training to be a prat?"

Arthur was bewildered at this boy's way of talking to him, amused more than offended for some reason. No one had dared call him any of the sort and have such an attitude. He found himself enjoying the situation.

"You can't adress me like that." He shook his head at the boy with a grin.

Merlin chuckled. "Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my Lord?" 

Arthur laughed but that was the last draw. He brought the weapon over the startled boy's head and their fight began.

He had a strong urge to make this Merlin boy realize what he could do, he wanted him to respect him. Did he want to prove himself? Pfft, prove himself to a peasant, what a ridiculous thought.

At the end, he did win and as the guards held him, he said, "Wait, let him go." He walked towards him. "He may be an idiot but he's a brave one." He admitted. 

As the boy looked at him in a strange expression he found hinself inspecting his face. Dark messy hair, pale skin, blue eyes, full lips... "There's something about you, Merlin." He looked at his poor clothing. He didn't seem to look any different than any peasant boy even though something was telling Arthur otherwise. "I can't quite put my finger on it." 

He looked at the dark-haired boy's blue eyes once more as the sun's rays went through them and he left, irritation in his mind even though he had managed to get what he wanted.

 

                                    ×++×

 

So there indeed was a dragon underneath the castle.

_"How small you are, for such a great destiny."_

Merlin was shocked that he was looking at the dragon, that it spoke to him and much more that it seemed to know him.

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"

_"Your gift Merlin, was given to you for a reason."_

"So there is a reason." He was thrilled to know. He had to know. All his life he wondered why in hell he was born like that.

" _Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."_

"Right..." 

" _But he faces many threats. From friend and foe alike."_

"I don't see what this has to do with me." He asked confused.

" _Everything! Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you there will be no Albion."_

Merlin shook his head. "No..." No way that was his destiny! "No, you've got this wrong." 

_"There is no right or wrong! Only what is and what isn't."_

"No! I'm serious! If anyone wants to kill him they can go ahead! In fact I'll give them a hand!" Okay, maybe that was extreme. He may not like the prince's attitude but he wouldn't want to kill him. Mind you, that is because he didn't want to kill anyone in general.

The dragon started laughing. Rude..

_"None of us can choose our destiny Merlin! And none of us can escape it."_

"No." Merlin shook his head again. "No way..." He was born with magic to protect some blond arrogant prat? "There must be another Arthur cause this one's an idiot."

_"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that."_

Change a prince? He wanted to say. How can  _I_ change someone like Arthur? How in hell am I supposed to do that?

But before he could voice his doubts about himself and his destiny, the dragon took flight. "Wait stop! I need to know more!" He shouted desperately but got no response.

 

 

It was time for the feast. Merlin went with the Court Physician and had a smile on, seeing how everyone was enjoying themselves, and the buffet. What? Gaius's meals are fine but nothing against the delicious sight.

Merlin turned to the right and saw a blond head with a red cape and brown formal attire. He was laughing with his friends, probably the same ones from before, outside the castle. Merlin was annoyed to see that the prat looked good in armor as well as his current type of clothing.

For some reason Arthur was astounded at something from another direction. Merlin turned to look who it was that got everyone speechless. 

It was Lady Morgana. She came in walking like she knew the effect she was having on people. Merlin had seen her for the first time earlier today, not as dressed up as now and he still thought she looked beautiful, she was even more so now. 

Gaius elbowed him and Merlin looked at him questioningly. "You're here to work." Merlin nodded sheepishly and looked over Morgana again to see Arthur reaching to talk to her. Of course, good-looking people go together. Wait, what? 

"She looks great, doesn't she?!" Merlin turned to see Gwen standing with a proud grin on her face, stopping his disturbing thought.

"Yeah..." He admitted and unwillingly turned again to stare at the two of them.

"Some people are just born to be Queen."

"No." He said with an irritation he didn't understand. 

"I hope so! One day." He looked back at the pair with an odd distaste. Morgana would be Queen if she married Arthur.  _Married. Arthur._ Was he looking at the future King and Queen right now? And why did he seem to be so against that idea?

After a strange talk with Gwen about 'ordinary men' he heard a sound that meant the King arrived. Also known as, Merlin's indirect killer should he find out he had magic in his veins.

He stood at a spot away from the room and realized the Lady Helen that everyone wanted to see, was enchanting everyone with her voice. He put his hands over his ears and watched in fear as everyone fell asleep and webs started forming over them.

He saw the enchantress intensly look at Arthur and he widened his eyes when she took out a dagger from her sleeve. She was going to kill Arthur?! 

Prat or no prat, he knew he had to do something. The chandelier fell to the enchantress and she stopped singing and fell down. Merlin took away his hands from his ears and looked around to see if everyone was waking up now. 

Indeed they were. He heard mumbling from everyone and the royal family stood up. He looked back at the woman and saw she was the one from the execution the day he arrived in Camelot. 

She threw the knife across to hit Arthur.

Merlin didn't even think about what he was doing. He used magic to stop time for a few seconds, just enough to grab Arthur and get him out of harm's way. 

They fell down, Merlin still clutching him when the dagger pierced the chair instead of Arthur's heart. The prince sat up and stood as everyone in the room was shocked at what happened.

He stood as well, only now realizing he had just saved Arthur's life out of instinct. The dragon really ought to be laughing at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the dead sorceress, feeling Arthur's and more people's stares at him.

He finally looked at him when Uther Pendragon spoke to him, "You saved my boy's life."

He did damn it.

Arthur was staring at him with shock and he didn't seem to stop. Merlin couldn't hold his gaze and looked down, at his father, anywhere really. 

"A debt must be rewarded."

"Ah, well," He stuttered.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." The King insisted.

"Honestly, you don't have to, your Highness."

Arthur was still staring. "Absolutely! This merits something quite special." Now Arthur was staring up and down. 

"Well, " Merlin shrugged. He couldn't say no to that.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household." Merlin started smiling but then, the King added, "You will be Prince Arthur's manservant." 

This  _did_ seem to elicit some other reaction from Arthur than just staring. He widened his eyes and exclaimed, "Father!" 

Merlin wasn't exactly happy with the news either. For some reason everyone clapped as if becoming a royal prat's personal servant is something to celebrate. In Merlin's opinion, no, it was not.

But he didn't complain. Later, in his room he found himself with a book of magic and a revelation about his destiny.

Perhaps it was after all, his destiny to protect the blond idiot.

Splendid.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want it to be something anyone can read even if they havent seen the show


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idiots being idiots, tension, snakes and .. a dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest shit I've ever written jesus christ

/ II /

 

VALIANT

 

Merlin struggled to hold his sword, shield and helmet and put them on without dropping anything. "Ready?" Arthur asked with a disapproving look.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?"

"Not really." The Prince admitted.

Merlin proceeded to put on his helmet. The second it was on his head, and he held out his sword, Arthur struck.

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield." Merlin stumbled backwards, trying to avoid the blows. "Shield. Head." 

"Head?" Merlin wondered as his head took a hit. He let out a pained sound and looked at the blond heir through his helmet. He looked back with the corners of his mouth shifting. 

"Come on,  _Mer_ lin, you're not even trying."

Merlin sighed. "I am!"

"Once more." Arthur ordered and they stood in opposite sides from before. "To the left." He struck his sword. "Right. The left. Head!" His sword made a sound upon hitting the metal of the helmet and Merlin stumbled backwards again. 

"Ow!' He managed to say.

"Come on Merlin! I've got a tournament to win." Arthur said and twisting his wrist around, his sword made movements in the air. 

"Can we stop now please?" Merlin asked half knowing the answer was no, half hoping it wasn't. He watched through the helmet as Arthur took a concentrated look, the expression of a strong warrior and looking at it, Merlin forgot he was about to strike. He stumbled again.

"Shield. Body. Shield. Shield." Arthur's movements were quick and swift, Merlin had trouble keeping a steady breathing pattern. At last, Arthur struck Merlin's head without warning. "Oww!" Merlin felt the pain go through his skull and he just couldn't hold himself up anymore. He collapsed to the ground, his helmet falling off over him. He grunted.

"You're braver than you look." Arthur commented, looking down at him. "Most servants collapse after the first blow."

Merlin panted. "Is it over?"

"That was just a warm-up. How's your mace -work coming along?" He asked with a tight smile and twirled the weapon he used at the market fight with Merlin. 

Merlin let his head down on the grass in desperation.

 

 

A while later, he returned to Gaius and after he removed all the stupid armor clothing, he sat down and drank the entire potion he was given for his pain in one sip. He felt Gaius trying to relieve some of the tension in his muscles on his back. 

"It was horrible!" He let out an frustrated groan. "And I've still got to learn all about tournaments, etiquettes.. by the morning."

He used a spell and got the book to him, opening it magically as well. "Oi!" Gaius smacked him on the head. Merlin let out a sound of pain. Can people just  _stop_ hitting him on the head? "What have I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I would have picked up the book myself."

"Never mind your arms, what do I do if you get caught?" 

"What would you do?" Merlin asked curious. He hadn't thought of that.

Gaius sighed and told him, "Just make sure it doesn't happen for both our sakes." He pulled Merlin's right arm and Merlin let out sounds of pain again.

"I save Arthur from being killed and end up as a servant, how's that fair?"

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it." Gaius said. Merlin took a deep breath and let it out. If everyday was going to be like this one and with such pain maybe he quit... or something. He could quit, right? Or did Arthur only have the right to dismiss his services? 

"You never know, it might be fun." 

Merlin laughed sarcastically. "You think, mocking out Arthur's horses is gonna be fun?" He took another breath and Gaius moved to his other arm. "You should see my list of duties." He said thinking of how many things he had to do and how he was going to survive.

'We all have our duties. Even Arthur."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Must be so tough for him. With all the... girls, glory." He muttered with sarcasm.

"He is the future King, people expect so much of him." Merlin would, in fact, have given that a thought, if he hadn't felt the excruciating pain from his left arm. "He's under a lot of pressure."

"That makes two of us!"

 

×++×

 

 

The next day, was the first day of the Tournaments.

It was Merlin's duty to make sure Arthur was properly armed. 

Standing under the sun, a light breeze past them, he tried to tie the protective armor of the forearms. Sweating, he tried to get done with it, before Arthur started ranting about him being useless or something of the sort. "You do know the Tournaments start today." He heard him say.

Merlin looked over the armor and grinned. "Yes, sire." He made it, he tied up the damn thing. He stood in front of the prince and patted at the silver piece over his chest, making sure it was set correctly. He moved to the side, inspecting the straps on the piece with the chainmail. Oblivious to Arthur's hard expression, he asked, "Are you nervous?" 

Arthur opened his mouth to say something and closed it, swallowed and said, "I don't get nervous." In a firm voice.

Merlin went closer to his face from the side, noticing the way the prince's jaw clenched. "Really?! I thought everyone got nerv-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" 

Merlin swallowed and left Arthur's side. Okay, shouldn't have done that, he thought. He went back to the table with all there was to dress the prince with. He grabbed the red cape. It made waves in the wind as he brought it over Arthur's head, to his back and looked at the clasps with annoyance. They didn't turn out as much trouble as he initially thought. Arthur looked at him curiously, watching the boy step back and look over his outfit.

Merlin grabbed the helmet with both hands and gave it to Arthur. He took it with a sigh and Merlin went back to inspecting the outfit to see if anything was missing. "Great, I think you're all set!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Merlin gave no answer and Arthur said, "My _sword_?" 

Merlin smiled, embarrassed and scared of Arthur's expression, it seemed all of his face and neck muscles had tightened and he was ready to explode. "Oh yeah...yeah... sorry." He grabbed a sword from the rack. "Hah, you'll be needing that." He have it to Arthur who took it violently and did not hit him, just strutted towards the arena.

"That went well..." Merlin mumbled with a faint smile. It did in fact go okay at least. He thought.

He walked behind a stone wall and watched as all of the participants stood in two lines and the King started his speech. After he was done, everyone clapped and the Tournaments had officially began. He stood back as the participants walked back, except for Arthur and his opponent. 

"I trust you will make me proud." Uther said to his son, coldly. 

Arthur swallowed and looked straight ahead. He knew what that meant. There was no room for failure. He couldn't not win. He took a deep breath as his cape was off and he placed his helmet on his head. 

The fight began. 

Within seconds Arthur managed good strikes."Yeah! Come on!" Merlin himself, didn't understand why he was cheering for the prat who made him go through pain yesterday. But since he was his destiny, well, that ought to change things, right? And he didn't want to see the blond boy with broken limbs or blood all over him. For a reason he didn't question.

Arthur won. "Yes!" He clapped along with the audience.

The Prince took off his helmet and faced the blinding sun and the cheering crowd. So this is glory, he thought.

 

 

A few more fights later, he and Arthur were back at the tents and tables of preparation. A knight named Valiant was triumphant once again. Merlin commented on it as they watched him become glorious. 

Soon enough, the Knight was moving away from the arena and towards the location he and Arthur were at. Merlin was holding Arthur's armor, as he would be the one to polish it. Valiant neared the Prince.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today." He said to him. 

"Likewise." Arthur said eyeing the Knight and thinking of possibly having to fight him. 

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening."

Merlin didn't like Valiant, he had a weird look on his face, like malevolent mischief. As he and Arthur watched him walk away with his servant, Merlin made his impression vocal. 

"Creep."

Then something magical happened. Oh no, no, not actual magic.

Arthur chuckled. Merlin turned to look at him with wide eyes and a wide grin. Had Arthur just laughed in a good-natured way at something Merlin said? Merlin let out a chuckle seeing that indeed, Arthur chuckled and was looking at him with a humorous smile. At the sound of Merlin's chuckle however, he frowned and walked ahead.

Did he really just laugh with a servant as if they were friends? Arthur's ears reddened and he started calling out chores, something he actually should be doing with a servant. Listing duties, yes. "For tomorrow, you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chainmail."

And things were going so well, Merlin thought. 

 

 

 ×++×

 

 

The next morning, Merlin was done with Arthur's chores -he might have used magic but you can't blame him, now can you? He used the time it took to get them all done to get some magic studying done. 

He placed all the armor related things on the table in Arthur's chamber. He stood back, with his hands clasped behind his back waiting to hear what the Prince had to say.

"You did all this on your own?' He asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes, sire." Well, technically, he did. 

"Now, let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." The blond prince had a rather sour expression after waking up and he stood like a doll as Merlin dressed him. Which, Merlin found it meant a big deal to himself. He wanted to get it all right this time.

And he did. He even showed the sword with a grin before he gave it to Arthur, as if saying, here it is, look at it, it's nice, yes? Lastly, he gave him the helmet and Arthur looked at him... slightly impressed?

"That was much better." Merlin was grinning at the praise, very proud of himself. He met Arthur's eyes and took a breath. "Not that, it could have gone any worse." Arthur muttered looking ahead.

Merlin couldn't bring himself to be offended at that or feel bad, he just nodded and said, "I'm a fast learner." 

"I hope for your sake, that's true." Merlin just kept grinning.

Armor looked good on Arthur Pendragon. There was no denying it.

"Good luck." He told him, feeling a strange pride knowing he was the one that made Arthur look like this. He realized he thought the prat was good-looking again and mentally slapped himself.

The Prince didn't reply just glanced at him and let out a breath. He started walking ahead and Merlin followed suit.

Arriving at the arena, Arthur stood in the middle of it and looked at the clapping crowd. Merlin stood behind the stone wall again and watched Arthur and the crowd with a toothy grin. Everyone was cheering for the Prince. Everyone was cheering for the prat he had to take care of. Everyone was cheering for the boy that was his destiny. And somehow, that didn't seem at all bad. None of it. 

"Is it my imagination or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" Asked Gaius, standing next to Merlin. 

"It..." Merlin sighed with the gleeful expression still on his face. "It isn't totally horrible all the time."  He looked back at the fight that seemed to be going well for Arthur. "YES!" 

Victory was his.

Afterwards, Valiant was triumphant again and Merlin walked to Arthur who was taking off his gloves. "I think he's badly hurt."

 

 

×++×

 

 

The next time Arthur had to fight for the Tournament came along, Merlin was strapping the chainmail and he looked ahead at Arthur's opponent. 

"You're telling me you're going to fight  _that._ " 

"Yes and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow." He added taking his shield when Merlin gave it to him. 

"Ah, and you're fast." Merlin said with a grin. If what he has seen counts for anything, and that one training with Arthur, he thought the Prince was a very fast soldier. 

"Exactly."

Giving him the helmet and the sword, Merlin patted his back and Arthur walked towards the arena. He wanted to say something reassuring or encouraging but he couldn't find anything. He watched the Prince go and didn't know if he wished he failed so that he didn't have to fight Valiant -oh yes, he found out Valiant is using magic to win, by bringing the snakes on the shield to life- or if he wished to see him win so that the prat could be happy with himself.

Thankfully, he wasn't the one to choose for either. It turned out, Arthur was victorious once more. 

But so was Valiant. "Valiant is going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him." He said with a sneer to Gaius. 

And I'm not going to let that happen. 

 

 

Merlin watched from a corner, the Knights were at the royal table, drinking and eating with the King and his son. 

"I do hope to be a worthy opponent." Merlin heard Valiant say. Ha! As if. _Of course, you're not worthy you cheater._

Merlin left to look for the shield. 

 

 

 

After having an encounter with three of the snakes on the shield, he managed to chop one's head off and take it with him. He gave it to Gaius who made the antidote out of it, took it back and then ran to find Arthur.

"You?"

Arthur questioned. Merlin nodded.

"You chopped its head off." He said disbelievingly.

Yes, you arrogant prince, as a matter of fact, I did! "Ewan was bit by the snake on the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the marks on Ewan's neck where the snake bit him! Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat."

Arthur shook his head. "Valiant wouldn't dare use magic at Camelot.'

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him."

"I don't like the guy but that doesn't mean he's cheating." 

No, you arrogant ass! This snake and the bites mean he's cheating! Merlin took a deep breath. "Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan is conscious, he'll tell you what happened." Arthur still wasn't convinced. He looked at Merlin with a slightly troubled expression. Merlin continued. "If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you." Because I know you're stronger than him. "Look at it. Have you ever seen snakes like this in Camelot?" He showed the head of the serpent again, in the palm of his hand.

Arthur took a breath and the snake head out of Merlin's hand. Gently, as if getting to touch the boy's hand more than necessary could prove to be as poisonous as the snake. Merlin looked at him with a sad smile. "I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything." Arthur turned to look at him in away that Merlin thought was trying to see if his manservant was lying. "I wouldn't lie to you." 

Arthur paused for a second and then dared Merlin to look away from his gaze. "I want you to swear to me." He said and Merlin let out a shaky breath. "That what you're telling me is true."

"I swear, it's true."

After a glance at the boy's neck, lips and eyes and a few nods of his head, Arthur turned around. "Then I believe you."

 

×++×

 

It all went to hell.

Ewan died. They didn't get a witness to the snakes coming alive- even though Merlin was there, but he was just a servant, he didn't count, not to the King anyway. Arthur withdrew any accusations towards Valiant, when the Knight threw in the mention of him being scared to fight him. The Pendragon heir was filled with shame at what he had done. "I trusted you. I believed you. And you made me look... a complete fool."

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan..." Merlin didn't know what to say.

"Didn't go to plan? My father and the entire Royal Court think I'm a coward! You humiliated me!" Arthur yelled and Merlin took a breath and tried not to let his own emotions show.

"We can still expose Valiant." He said weakly.

"I no longer require your services."

Merlin's jaw dropped. "You're sacking me?"

"I need a servant I can trust."

"You  _can_ trust me." God, a few days ago he worried about not being able to quit and now here he was trying to get Arthur not to throw him away.

"And look where it got me this time- GET OUT of my sight!"

A final command, Merlin obeyed. He got out of the room and ran across the yard of the castle. He had to pay a visit.

 

'Where are you?!" He shouted at the cave underneath the castle.

"I just came to tell you," He looked around. "Whatever you think my destiny is, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got THE WRONG PERSON!"

Silence.

"That's it."

Still silence. 

"Goodbye."

The moment he turned around to go back, the gold dragon showed himself. _"If only, it were that easy to escape one's destiny."_

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" Because he was sure, Arthur hated him at this point.

_"The half cannot truly hate that which it makes it whole. Very soon, you shall learn that."_

"Ah, great, just what I needed. Another riddle." Merlin said annoyed.

_"That you and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth."_

"What is that supposed to mean?" That their paths lied together? What kind of nonsense is that?

_"You know young warlock. This is not the end, it is the beginning."_

Merlin was left to look at the dragon in curiosity. He felt weird about it, that he and Arthur shared a destiny and they were to spend it together. It sounded stupid, didn't it? Idiotic, stupid, strange--

The dragon left. "Just give me a straight answer!" Damn that thing, it gave him silly and vague answers most of the time.

Merlin took his leave as well then, and sat down on a step of a staircase to sulk.

 

 

After what seemed like hours and hours- and it probably was- of trying to enchant a marble dog and failing miserably, Merlin decided to go back at Arthur's chamber.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight." 

He blinked and swallowed. "Don't fight Valiant at the final tomorrow." Arthur sighed, his face shadowed by the fire in the fireplace in front of him. "He'll use the shield." Merlin said softly.

"I know."

Merlin drew his brows together. If he still believed him, then what is he doing?! He's still facing him out of pride? Out of ego? "Then withdraw. You have to withdraw."

Arthur was shaking his head. "Don't you understand? I  _can't_ withdraw. The people expect their Prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

'Valiant will  _kill_ you. If you fight, you die!"

"Then I die."

There was pause. Then Merlin said, "How can you go out there and fight like that?"

Arthur blinked slowly. "Because I have to. It's my duty."

And right then, Merlin understood what Gaius had told him. Arthur Pendragon had his own duties. He had his own pressures. A lot was expected from him.

It took all he had not to outright cry. Instead he inhaled deeply and left Arthur's room, seeing that either he learned how to bring that dog to life or his destiny dies.

And Merlin stayed up all night, trying to get the spell right. And late in the morning when he knew the final had possibly began, he was still enchanting. Then he heard a bark. "I did it!" He quickly backed away seeing that the dog was rather aggressive. He locked it in his room and told Gaius not to go in.

He ran to the arena with all his strength and stamina. Thank God, when he arrived, the fight was still going and Arthur wasn't badly hurt. He watched for a bit, trying to find the right time to use the spell. At this point, they were both missing their helmets and their chainmail hoods were down.

Merlin  _really_ didn't have time to think if Arthur looked good with sweaty hair. He did the incantation, hoping everyone's eyes were glued to the fighting pair and no one could see him. 

The snakes came out. They rolled on the ground and hissed at Arthur.  Morgana threw him a sword and he cut their heads off. Without the snakes, Valiant was done for. Arthur pierced the sword through him in no time.

And so, Arthur was the Champion.

The audience clapped and shouted. Everyone was standing up. Merlin could see Arthur was heaving but a relieved expression was on his face as he turned around to watch everyone scream for him. Merlin was ecstatic, even though he didn't scream and clap. Just a soft grin was on his face as Arthur passed him and brushed his shoulder with his armed arm. 

 

 "See? I told you he gets all the girls and the glory." He told Gaius with a bitterness he couldn't explain. 

Arthur and Morgana walked down the hall, her holding on to his arm as the celebration had began and everyone clapped for Arthur again like in the arena.

"And he owes it all to you."

Meh. He started eating as Arthur and Morgana stopped a little farther from Gaius. Food. Food is good. No, this food was really good. It was all royal and stuff-

"Can you believe Morgana?" He turned around to see Arthur glaring at him. "She says she saved me." He looked at the food again. "Like I needed any help."

 You arrogant prat, idiotic excuse of a prince, stupid waste of good food-

"I want to say I made a mistake." Merlin looked up from his food to look at the prince. "It was unfair to sack you." 

Oh wow, he can apologize. Merlin was impressed. Perhaps he  _was_ changing him, hm? He smiled. "It's alright. Buy me a drink and we call it even." This time Merlin did scream, internally. He just suggested the Prince of Camelot  _bought him a drink._ He didn't go out much, but he was sure that wasn't something a Prince would do especially for, well, a boy. A boy like Merlin. Not a Knight or one of his buddies. 

"Uh, I can't really be seen buying drinks for my servant." 

Merlin nodded frantically and then processed that a bit more. "Your servant? You sacked me."

Arthur smirked. "Now I'm rehiring you." Merlin chuckled. "My chambers are a complete mess, my clothes need washing...."

Oh  _no._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened in the actual show. I didn't rush anything.  
> If anyone's reading this thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More idiocy, destiny and some touching wuuut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really expect much from this but I already have some hits on it so thank youuu

/ ΙΙΙ /

 

MARK OF NIMUEH

 

Gwen was a really nice girl. Olive skin and curly dark hair with a polite smile. 

Merlin never had much luck- any luck- with girls and so he didn't know how to tell if a girl liked him. Taking a purple flower and putting it ontop of his scarf, he didn't understand if it meant something or if it was given to him out of kindness.

And he wasn't sure if he wanted Gwen to like him. That way. In any case, they were good friends and Merlin was thankful for that.

But if a time came that she told him she liked him romantically, he most likely, wouldn't know what to do.

He and Gaius brought the diseased body they found in the streets inside. After a short examination by the Court Physician he voiced his worries of the disease.

"You think this was caused by magic?" Merlin asked Gaius seeing where this was going. 

Just then, footsteps were outside the door. "Merlin!" Said a voice the young warlock was getting familiar with.

He sighed lightly and walked to the door. He opened it and saw the gold-haired prince who tried to move past him and walk inside. But Merlin couldn't let him see the body as Gaius said, they must wait until they tell anyone.

So he placed his arm on the wall and prevented passage casually. He grinned and laughed. "Uh I'm on my way, sorry, mate."

_Mate?_

"Don't worry." The Prince clicked his tongue. "I'm getting used to it." He drew his brows together and narrowed his eyes at a purple plant in the middle of Merlin's neckerchief. He looked back at Merlin.

Merlin looked down to see what the Prince was looking at. "Oh," He took out the flower from his neckerchief and stuttered. Suddenly he felt nerves. "Uh-Gwen." He nodded at himself. "She gave it to me."

Was he trying to explain himself? As if it was something bad? Hell no it wasn't. He got a flower from a girl! Yet here he was, trying to act like he had no part in it and he was innocent.

What was happening? Arthur, oblivious to Merlin's state of mind moved to turn away. "Tell Gaius my father needs to see him now." 

Merlin mumbled something like okay and watched him go. He turned around and closed the door. "Gaius--"

"I heard."

Merlin scowled. "Why couldn't he tell you himself?"

"Cause that's the way it is, you're a servant."

Merlin huffed. "If he knew who I was--"

"Dead servant."

 

 

Another man was diseased and brought at the hall of the throne room. Gaius told the King he was suspecting sorcery being behind this sickness which made the King grab his son and talk to him privately.

After a couple of orders to his son, he added. "And lend the physician your servant." 

"Merlin?" He asked with emphasis. He was starting to say something else because he was opposed to the idea of not having his manservant by his side. 

"We need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him." 

Right, of course. He could do for a day or two without Merlin, it was no big deal. "If what Gaius is saying is right, believe me, the city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure." 

And is that so bad? If magic has a cure to this illness why shouldn't we use it to protect the people of this kingdom? But Arthur knew better than to speak his thoughts.

"We have to find the sorcerer. And quickly."

"Yes father."

 

×++×

 

So a lot of things that had happened in the past two days. Too many in fact. 

Arthur had broken into the Court Physician's chamber with a few men saying he was doing his job. He was searching for signs of magic, he was searching for the sorcerer. The search extended to Merlin's room.

Merlin thought his heart was going to stop working. He had just used magic  _in front of Arthur_ to hide his book of spells from sight with a fabric. He wasn't this terrified when he faced three big snakes.

The Prince hadn't seen the movement, occupied with going through something else in the room. But it didn't mean that at any point he couldn't have turned around and caught him. 

Oh but that wasn't the worst of it. It turns out, Gwen's father caught the horrible disease. Merlin couldn't stand to see his one friend cry and mourn for the only family she had left knowing he could have healed her dad. 

And so he did heal him. But it led to worse results. Now the King thought Gwen was a witch and she healed her father through magic, seeing how it was impossible for anyone else to get better. Gwen would be executed.

Merlin wanted to destroy something, everything. How did things go so bad so fast?

He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing his only friend had died unfairly and it was his fault. He could never forgive himself. 

He had to turn himself in. He had to admit he was a sorcerer and save Gwen. 

Merlin burst into the throne room where a meeting was held about the tragic state of the kingdom. Because even though they thought they caught the witch, Gwen knew no magic she couldn't fix it and people would continue to die.

"It was me!"

Everyone turned to look at the intruder of the meeting. 

"It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father. Gwen is not the sorcerer, I am."

Arthur had an expression on his face that could be interpreted as, 'what is this rubbish?How stupid can you get? I am disgusted.'

"Merlin! Are you mad?" Hissed Gaius.

"I can not let her die for me." Merlin explained. He took a breath. "I place myself at your mercy." He told the King.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Gaius tried to say.

"I do." Merlin snapped.

Arthur was still glaring at him with the same expression of 'what the fuck?' "Then arrest him." The King commanded.

"Father please! I can't allow this, this is madness! There's no way  _Mer_ lin is a sorcerer!" He said pointing to him.

"Did you not hear him?"

"Yes,"

"He admitted it." The King said.

Arthur looked irritated. "He saved my life, remember?'

"Why would he fabricate such a story?"

Arthur looked for the right words. "As..." He turned his eyes at Gaius. "Gaius said." He said, his mind looking for a way out of this mess. "He's got a..." He swallowed. "Grave...mental disease." He nodded pitifully.

Yes, maybe that would save the idiot. 

"Really?" The King questioned.

Arthur thinned his mouth and looked at Merlin. Suddenly the perfect solution appeared in his mind, even though he didn't like it. "He's in love."

" _What?"_

"With Gwen." Arthur spat out. 

Merlin shook his head at the King. "I am not."

"Yes, you are." Arthur muttered firmly. 

"No way." Merlin saw the King stand up and look at the floor.

"I saw you yesterday with that flower she gave you." Arthur further implied with a comical tone in his voice. He started walking towards the dark-haired boy. 

Merlin's jaw had dropped at the situation he was in. "I'm not in love with her!" He exclaimed but he saw the King looked unconvinced. 

"It's aaalll right," He felt an arm go around his shoulders and he turned his head to see Arthur next to his face with a comical smile. He stared at the Prince. He realized his heartbeat was sped up and the spots where Arthur was pressing his arm and the side of his body were making him warm and nervous.

"You can admit it." Arthur said. 

Merlin tried one last time to make everyone see sense. "I don't even think of her like that!"

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." The King said with a serious tone and made everyone turn their attention to him.

Soon, he started smiling humorously and laughed. The counselors laughed with the King. 

Arthur tried to chuckle and shook his arm that was around his manservant. Merlin wasn't amused, a deep frown on his face as he stared ahead.

"Merlin is a wonder." Out of the corners of his eyes he saw Arthur eye him up and down. _You're the one insane, what are you doing?_ And before anyone else could question anything, the Prince quickly said, "But the wonder is that he's such an  _idiot."_

He said with a tight smile and took away his arm to pull the hair at the back of Merlin's head. Merlin opened his mouth soundlessly at the tingle of pain and closed it quickly. "There's no way he could be a sorcerer." He looked at Arthur who was looking at him with flared nostrils. 

But I am...

"Don't waste my time again, let him go." The King ordered.

Arthur left his side and went back to the table with the counselors. 

Merlin gritted his teeth and walked out.

 

 

 "Hello?" 

Merlin went back to the dragon. After the fiasco at the throne room, he and Gaius found out that a monster was in the water and poisoning it, that was the cause of the disease.

_"Hello. The great warlock returns. As I knew he would."_

"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc." 

" _Yes, I suppose you do."_ The Great Dragon agreed.

"Will you help me?"

_"Trust the elements that are in your command."_

Merlin furrowed his brows. "Elements?" He blinked. "But what is it I have to do?"

 _"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin."_ Merlin was confused.  _"Arthur is the other."_

A coin? Merlin and Arthur being halves... "I- I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do." But the dragon took flight. "No! Please help me!"

 _"I have!"_ The dragon said and let out chuckles before he disappeared.

"Ah, yeah, right, thanks." Merlin said sarcastically and exited.

 

"A book on elements?"

"Yes, which one would I find them in?" He asked looking over all the books spread out on the table. 

"Well, the study of elements is a very hard and long scientific process." Gaius informed.

"But how would they help me kill the Afanc?"

"Well, the Afanc is a creature made of Earth and Water, that's two of the four base elements."

"What about the other two?" Merlin asked beginning to see the sense of the dragon's words.

"Perhaps they would destroy it. You want Fire. Wind and Fire." Merlin blinked and gears in his mind turned and turned. "How did you find this out?"

"Umm," Merlin inhaled. "I just knew, you know? Part of my powers." He lied.

"What else do your powers tell you?" Gaius asked with fascination.

"That... I am only one side of a coin." Merlin made a face. "The brighter side obviously."

"And who is the other side?" Gaius questioned.

Merlin took a deep breath. "That may be Arthur." 

Gaius's old features held a tint of shock. Then Lady Morgana ran into the room. "They're bringing forth the execution, we have to prove Gwen's innocence." 

"We've tried." Gaius said softly.

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help." 

Merlin said it. "We need Arthur." 

"Arthur?" Morgana wondered.

"There's a monster, an Afanc in the water supply, that's what's causing the plague." Merlin told her.

"We must tell Uther!" She exclaimed and looked at the both of them. Merlin shook his head...

"Afanc is a creature made of magic, telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen, he'd just blame her for conjuring it." Gaius explained.

"Then what do we do?"

"We need to destroy it, stop the plague and Uther may see sense." Merlin said.

She nodded. "That's why you need Arthur."

"He's our best chance.." Merlin admitted. The best warrior of Camelot. "But he won't want to disobey the King..." 

"Leave that to me." She assured.

Merlin wanted to say,  _really?_ What is she going to do, promise to kiss him if he listens to her? Merlin shook his head and followed Gaius.

 

×++×

 

Arthur was in his chambers. He walked back to his table and saw Lady Morgana standing there. "You alright?" 

At her silence he looked at the messy table and said, "Sorry about all this, Merlin's not been in today." He grabbed his red cape from the chair.

"Poor Merlin." 

Arthur raised a brow and looked back to his cape. "Yeah." He said shortly. Poor Merlin, got himself smitten with a peasant and now he's probably crying about it like a girl.

"Wanted to give up his life to save Gwen's." Morgana continued. Arthur rolled his eyes. Yeah, he's that dumb. And ignorant. Thinking it would be fine to --ugh, he hated remembering what his dark-haired servant had done.

"I certainly can't imagine a man loving me so much." 

Arthur looked at her. He shook his head. "No, I certainly can't imagine that either." He busied himself with anything else he could find. 

"That's because you're not like Merlin." He looked at Morgana with a humorous smile. No, he definitely wasn't. "He's a lover."

 _He's a what?_ He blinked at Morgana. Merlin is... what the hell? No, he's not. An odd image of Merlin in a bed popped into his head and he threw it away. What is that even supposed to mean? That he's a lover to someone? Nope, Arthur was sure that wasn't a fact. That he's romantic? Huh. So Arthur wasn't romantic.

"Maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love." He told Morgana, who appearently was a fan of his manservant and of romance. 

"Sadly, the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and see small men. Not big enough to fill their armor." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Is not one of them able to stand up for what is right."

"What do you want me to do?"

 

In the end, they had done it. They went to the underground water supply and killed the beast. Arthur was holding the torch with fire and Merlin enchanted strong winds to come underground. It created a large fire that burned the Afanc and turned it to ashes.

The Great Dragon was right again, then. He couldn't have done it alone.

Two halves of a whole. The Prince and the sorcerer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this would be as long as it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective babies, asshole uther and a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long af, many emotional shit

/ IV /

 

POISONED CHALICE

 

Two days later, Camelot was to build a truce with the kingdom of Mercia. 

The Knights, the royal household including their servants appeared at the hall where they would greet the other kingdom.

Merlin had woken early and had prepared the Prince. Meaning, bringing clothes and breakfast. Now as they were walking down the hall, he glanced at the Prince at the side of his father. Then ahead. 

While the crest of Camelot was red with a winged creature, the other kingdom's was blue with a stone tower.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia." The King said. "The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and the beginning of a new friendship between our people."

The King held arms with Lord Bayard. Everyone in the hall clapped.

 

 

"Why do I always get landed with the doggy work?" Merlin muttered carrying a heavy load.

"You're a servant, Merlin, that's what you do." Gaius told him.

Merlin glared at it. "My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this all inside." 

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, 'Hard work breeds..." Gaius paused and Merlin suspected he didn't know the saying. 

"A harder soul." He said at last.

"There is no way that's a proverb you just made that up." 

"I didn't." Gaius tried to look offended.

A girl suddenly fell down between them. Merlin saw a blue headband and realized she was from the other kingdom. "Sorry!" 

"It's all right." He saw she was carrying some towels and was trying to gather them up in her hands. "Excuse me," she said.

"Let me give you a hand with that." Merlin said and stood down to help her. Immediately, he felt her gaze on him.

She was very pretty. And she had big blue eyes that seemed to be looking at Merlin very intensely. The warlock found himself feeling slightly uncomfortable and smiling uncertainly. "Hi, I'm Merlin." Her intense eyes were still on him, a blue almost as pretty as Arthur's-

"Cara. You're Arthur's servant. It must be such an honor." 

"Oh yeah, it is. Somebody's got to keep the place running." He joked.

"Thank you Merlin." She said sweetly.

 

 

Merlin threw the clothes on the table and covered his nose at the oddor of the velvet red jacket.

"When was the last time these were cleaned?" Merlin asked.

"Last year sometime." Merlin tried to ignore the smell as he grabbed the jacket. "Before the feast of Beltain."

"Did it end in a food fight?" Merlin asked the blond prince and went to help him get into the jacket.

"Don't all feasts?"

Merlin sighed with a tone of annoyance. "I wouldn't know. The graces of the Court are a mystery to me." He patted the back of the red jacket that had gold buttons over it. 

"Tonight they won't be." Arthur mumbled looking at the gold circles on the sleeves. 

Merlin started grinning at the Prince. "I'm gonna be at the banquet?" 

Arthur turned to look at him. "Not quite." He started taking off the red jacket. "You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry." He held the clothing and examined it. "If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches I don't see why you should get out of it." 

Merlin stood there watching him, waiting to see what else he had to do. "Be sure to polish the buttons." Arthur said with a smirk and pushed the jacket to Merlin's stomach. 

Merlin held the clothing in his hands with a hint of a dry smile and walked back to the table to look at the buttons. Arthur had walked behind the changing wall. 

"Do you..." Merlin heard his voice and turned around. "Want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

He was taken aback with Arthur's question. "Won't this do?" He asked.

Arthur walked out of the changing wall with his brown jacket over the red shirt. He pretended to inspect Merlin's outfit and then shook his head in pity. "No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot."

Merlin felt a thrill, there was a formal outfit for him. Soon, his excitement would die out. Arthur held up the robes and showed them to him.

Merlin frowned. He looked at Arthur. He had a face full of amusement, Merlin had never seen him so amused before. And even though, Merlin found that face cute- fucking hell- he was still frowning at the robes.

"You can't be serious." 

 

×++×

 

Oh but he was. 

The most ridiculous part of the costume was the hat. It had big red and brown feathers sprouting out of it, twice his head, as if it was something out of a Shakespeare play.

The garments weren't that bad, red shirt with the crest of Camelot, almost noble-like. The cape was tragic, red satin ribbons on his chest.

"Nice hat." Gwen commented with a laugh.

"Thanks." He looked at Arthur who turned around. Merlin shook his head at him, with a displeased look on his face and Arthur simply raised his brows and nodded approvingly. Prat.

Merlin looked around and saw the girl that called herself Cara. He quickly took off the hat, why was he even wearing it before, to hell with that official stuff Arthur said. 

 "She's pretty, isn't she?"

Merlin glanced at Gwen, she was pointing her head at Cara. "For a handmaiden I mean..."

Were handmaidens supposed to not be as pretty as other people? Merlin didn't get that. Cara could have been a princess. "She is pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden." Even if she was a maiden, her beauty could rival Morgana's, Merlin thought so.

He heard clapping and his gaze went back to the gold-haired boy. The Lord started a speech and Merlin was engrossed in it, at the mention of Uther and Arthur. 

Then out of nowhere, Cara was at his side and whispered something. "Merlin, I need to speak to you." 

Merlin took his attention away and asked her. "What is it?" He whispered back.

"Not here please. I don't know who else to tell." Her face was filled with worry and Merlin glanced back at the Lord and Arthur. Surely, everything would be fine until he got back. 

He followed after Cara. They were in a hall. "It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized!" 

Arthur? Goblet? "Slow down, start from the beginning." He suggested, trying to calm her down and find out what was wrong.

"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal, we're supposed to knock, he didn't expect me to walk in-"

"What are you trying to say?" Merlin asked softly, worry picking at him.

"If he knows I said anything he will kill me!" 

Merlin took a breath. "I will not let that happen to you I promise." I have to know what Bayard did. "Please, tell me what you saw."

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom himself." 

"Cara..." Merlin started. He was starting to fear what had happened. "Tell me, what has Bayard done with the goblet?" The goblet he just offered to the Prince?

"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall." 

Merlin had felt chills at Cara's words. "What has he done with the goblet?" 

"I saw him put something in it."

"What?!" Merlin asked impatiently, because Arthur was right there, right now, about to drink from it! 

"I shouldn't, he'll kill me." 

Merlin really didn't care that Cara was beautiful at that moment, he just cared about Arthur's safety and how to ensure it. He couldn't help the anger that laced his words. "Please, tell me." He added, "Is it poison?"

His heart was beating fast, at the nod from Cara he turned around quickly and ran to the throne room.

He had to be on time, right? He had to at least get a chance to save Arthur. He couldn't have drunk from the goblet already. Bursting into the room, he shouted, "Stop! It's poison, don't drink it!" 

Arthur was holding the cup to his lips and Merlin grabbed it forcefully away from him. He was sure everyone's attention was on him now, but he didn't mind, he was on time and Arthur was fine.

"What?" The King questioned, his eyes wide.

"Merlin, what are you doing?!" The Prince asked with irritation. 

Merlin looked at the Lord of the other kingdom with an accusing stare. "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." 

The Lord took out his sword, hissing, "This is an outrage!" At the same time, all Knights around the table took out their own swords, Camelot and Mercia alike.

Merlin felt a frickle of fear. "Order your men to put down their swords. You are outnumbered." The King warned.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged." Arthur was at a loss for words. Why, why, why couldn't Merlin shut up for once? 

"On what grants do you base this accusation?" The King spoke to Merlin with a cold tone.

"I'll handle this," Arthur muttered and walked to his manservant. " _Mer_ lin, you  _idiot,_ been at the slow gin, again?" He pushed him to the table and took the cup away from his grip.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you'll tell me why you think it's poisoned. Now." Uther glared icily at the imbecile.

"He was seen lacing it." Merlin let out.

"By whom?" King Uther questioned. Merlin swallowed.

"I can't say." He didn't want the girl to be punished, she had helped him after all, she didn't deserve to be killed. But Merlin was fearful that they wouldn't heed his words this way.

"I won't listen to this anymore." Lord Bayard told Uther.

"Pass me the goblet." The King told his son, walking in front of the royal table next to him. He took the silver chalice in his fist. "If you're telling the truth,"

"I am." Bayard insisted. "Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther told him. Bayard sheathed his sword and extended his arm defiantly.

"No. If this does prove to be poison, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther turned to look at Merlin. "He'll drink it."

Arthur widened his eyes and opened his mouth. "But if it is poison, he'll die!" He stared at his father, who seemed to have locked eyes with his servant, ignoring him.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Arthur felt a fury within him, how easily it was dispose someone lower. 

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked.

"Then, you have my apologies and you can do with him as you will." Merlin slowly gripped the goblet. 

Arthur's jaw twitched. Do with him as you will? He wanted to scream, Merlin was his manservant and he was to listen to only his commands, he wasn't going to let him be given to and tortured by this old man. 

"Uther, please, he's just a boy. He doesn't know what he's saying." Amen.

"Then, you should have schooled him better." Uther said codly.

Arthur's heartbeat was fast, he had to, needed to find a way out of this, he turned to Merlin. "Merlin apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it," He reached for the chalice in Merlin's fingers. "I'll-"

Merlin who now seemed to break out of his standing still state, held the chalice away from Arthur quickly. "No-no-no," He held Arthur's hand that was about to grip the metal cup. "No," The Prince's palm was warm and slightly sweaty, Merlin held it down. "It's alright." 

It was alright. He would drink the chalice. Unless Cara was lying to him or was wrong about what she saw, Merlin was going to be poisoned. Die. Instantly or not he could not know. He could only hope that perhaps Gaius would at least try to help him, try for a cure. And if he died, he wouldn't have died in vain. Considering he was born to protect the Prince, dying for him would be the most noble, honorable, best way to die, right? 

Maybe Arthur was annoying, maybe he was a prat but he had a destiny as well. And that was becoming King and the uniter of Albion. The Great Dragon had said he couldn't do that without Merlin. Saving him now, perhaps that's all the dragon meant. Dying at this moment and assuring a good future.

Arthur walked slowly backwards, his eyes glued to the boy who was risking his life for him. For once, he wished, truly, that Merlin was just an idiot and that goblet was fine. But not for the good of the kingdom. He wished that for himself.

The Pendragon watched Merlin bring the cup to his lips and gulp down the content. Wide-eyed and gritting his teeth he waited for any bad sign.

"It's fine."

Merlin said quietly. Arthur exhaled a long-kept breath and blinked slowly looking elsewhere. "He's all yours." He was reminded of that and he flared his nostrils.

But then, there was a choking sound.

Arthur turned his head around suddenly.

Merlin had felt weird at first, actually feeling the liquid spread in his body, chilly at first and then there was a scratching sensation in his throat, he couldn't breathe and he brought his hand at his neck. He coughed and choked and with a glance at a blond boy, his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. 

He could hardly process a pain on his head when it contacted the tiles, it was nothing compared to the burning suffocation he was experiencing. The chalice rolled out of his pale hand.

Arthur ran to him. He kneeled down beside Merlin and placed his right hand to the boy's cheek.  _No, no, wake up._ Arthur looked around with panic. Gaius rushed to them. 

"Merlin? Do you hear me?" The physician asked and pulled at Merlin's eye that didn't open. His skin had turned a sickly shade. Arthur looked at the old man helplessly. "We have to get him back to my chambers." 

He nodded. With a determination, he stood low and pulled Merlin's wrists, bringing the poisoned boy's torso up. He threw him over his back. Gwen had picked up the goblet at Gaius's words of identifying the poison.

Arthur walked as fast as he could to Gaius's chambers, being several big steps ahead of the old man doing his best to catch up. "Leave him on the bed, quickly. He's struggling to breathe." 

Arthur listened to Gaius and ran to the bed he could see in the room. He let Merlin down on it, trying to be both fast and careful. "Is he gonna be alright?" He tried to ask without his panic showing. 

"He's burning up." Gwen gave Gaius a towel and asked him if he could cure him. "I won't know until I've identified the poison, pass me the goblet." 

Arthur swallowed. "Ah, there's something stuck on the inside." Gwen took Gaius's position next to the bed and replaced his hands with the towel on Merlin's forehead with her own. Right. Arthur stood up and walked to Gaius.

"What is it?" "Looks like a flower petal of some kind." Arthur took the goblet and inspected it pointlessly, knowing there was nothing else helpful about it but not knowing what else to do. 

"The petal comes from the mortious flower," Gaius said, reading a page from one of his books. "It says here that someone poisoned by the mortious can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the mortious tree."

Arthur pointed at a sketch. "That doesn't look particularly friendly." 

"Cockatris." Arthur looked at him troubled. "It guards the forest, its venom very potent, a drop would mean certain death. Few who..."

Arthur turned his gaze to the sick boy on the bed. He looked so weak and helpless and Arthur chewed on his lip. 

"...Made it back alive." Gaius finished.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Sounds like fun." He said ironically.

"Arthur it's too dangerous." The physician warned.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" He asked with an irritated look, knowing the answer.

"The mortious induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for 4 or 5 days but not for much longer. Eventually, he will die." 

Arthur turned to look at his manservant. He was fighting to get oxygen in him, his chest heaving unaturally and unsteadily. Arthur's throat had closed up and he would never admit that he pushed back the welling up of his eyes.

He had done nothing to deserve what Merlin had done for him. But Merlin did it anyway.

Risking his own life for him would only be fair. 

 

×++×

 

 "What's the point of having a taster if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?" Uther muttered.

 "I won't fail, no matter what you think." He attempted to convince his father. Arthur thought about it and he believed in himself.

 "Arthur, you are my only son and heir, I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy."

"Wh-because his life's worthless?" Arthur asked angrily.

"No, because it's worth less than yours."

I don't. Care. "I can save him." He said with pleading eyes. "Let me take some men." He ignored another 'no'. "We'll find the antidote and bring it back."

"No!"

"Why not?!" Arthur asked desperately.

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a King. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand." 

Arthur drew his brows together as a weakened expression took over. "It's not a fool's errand, Gaius says-"

"Gaius says is exactly what makes it so!" He shouted. 

Arthur breathed in. "Please, father," He didn't usually plead for anything. "He saved my life." I have to do this. "I can't stand by and watch him die." 

"Then don't look." Arthur turned his head and let his mouth open in frustration. "This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to."

The Prince shook his head in denial. "I can't accept that."

"You are not. Going." 

"You can't stop me." 

"Damn it Arthur! That's an end to it. You are not leaving this castle tonight!" 

Arthur walked furiously back to his chambers. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to break something. He threw his sheathed sword on his table and went to his fireplace. 

He wanted to save Merlin. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. He wasn't a child, his father couldn't just order him around like that. But as the King he could. Arthur's face muscles twitched in anger. 

He could see the sense in his father's words, but he just didn't care. The dark-haired idiot had saved his life twice already and what had Arthur done for him? As a Prince he shouldn't feel obligated or the urge to do something for a servant. But he couldn't help himself this time.

Morgana had walked into the room. "Morgana, sorry, should've made sure you're alright..." He said. Morgana was far away from his mind at the moment. 

She said something about fighting and Arthur realized they were probably at war with Mercia now. He was so invested in Merlin he hadn't even thought about the kingdom. "I'm sure the guards would have handled Bayard's men." 

"Yeah but why let the boys have all the fun?" 

Arthur fought the want to roll his eyes. He was really not in the mood to discuss this. He sighed. "Morgana, you shouldn't get involved, it's dangerous."

"Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther." 

"You weren't the only one." He murmured, looking outside the window. What was he going to do? 

"Not that I listen to him." She continued. "Sometimes you need to do what you think is right, damn the consequences." 

Arthur blinked and turned around. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "You think I should go." 

He swallowed, troubled. "If I don't make it back, who will be the next King of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake." He admitted, hating his own sentences.

"What kind of King would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant?" She offered him the sword. He might be a servant but he's a person, damn it. He matters. "Or one that does what his father tells him to?"

When the guards tried to stop him and his horse from exiting the gates, he didn't halt. He rode on, now without doubts about his decision. He passed through them as they moved apart in fear. 

Because he would lose the person who annoyed him more than anyone but also, somehow, the person he had most fun with. 

Because losing Merlin meant never seeing him smile stupidly again. 

 

×++×

 

Merlin was lost somewhere between sleep and awake.

He heard voices, but they were only sounds. The words couldn't stick to his brain and it was impossible for him to understand what they were saying.

His eyes were closed but somehow he could see things. They were slipping at times, leaving him blind and searching for them again. 

He saw -or _felt-_ a white light, sometimes shining gold. It was warm and bright and he was unbearably cold. Merlin wanted to be all around that light, wanted to keep it with him. 

He didn't know how but he knew that the light was in danger. It was like someone else was also watching his light. He couldn't lose it. It was like fresh air, kept him warm and took him away from his frozen body.

Almost like it was giving him strength. But Merlin was aware that wasn't the case.

Merlin did the only thing he could think of... 

He did protective enchantments. 

His own words made sense compared to the other voices. Maybe because it was magic or because they were his own.

It was because they were his own. He found out when he named the powerful light.

_"Arthur..."_

Something bad was going to happen.  _"Ar-thur... Arthur..."_

He tried to do stronger enchantments.

Arthur was in a cave now, holding a torch and following the mysterious woman.

 _"Arthur it's a trap."_ Merlin tried to warn him, sensing what was going to happen without knowing how. 

 _"It's a trap."_ He panted. 

Merlin had come across a peculiar spell in his recent magic studying. It was for seeing a place as if he was there, mainting a connection. He was in two places at once, his body on a furniture but his soul underneath the forest of Balor.

_"Arthur... it's too dark. Too dark."_

Did he know any spells for light? He still felt a pleasant sensation from Arthur's energy but he wasn't like before.

Merlin started saying a spell for a source of light.

Arthur was hanging on to the stone cliff with heavy breaths. He felt like a fool, he was going to die here, in the darkness. His grip wouldn't last forever. He saw something like a big luminous bubble of white. 

"Come on then, what are you waiting for? Finish me off." He said looking at it fearfully and suspiciously. He couldn't imagine what a crystal bubble would do to him but everything was going horribly wrong already so why not add to the situation?

But it didn't seem to do anything. It just hovered above him, casting a light to the stones ahead. Arthur took a deep breath and gathered all his strength to push upwards. He brought his feet to the small surface above and panted. He sheathed his sword. The ball floated a little farther above and Arthur watched the movement before turning his head around.

The flowers grew to his right. Farther up on the cliff. He could see the green leaves and the yellow petals. What he had come for in the first place. The antidote. 

_"Leave them Arthur!" Don't do this for me. You need to live._

 

The wicked spiders made sounds at the bottom of the cliff, making sure Arthur knew they were coming for him. 

 _Well then,_ Arthur thought.  _It's either we both die or we both live._

" _Go! Save yourself! Follow the light." Merlin insisted but his words couldn't make it to the prince like the ball of light._

Arthur moved against the stones, his body turning to the side and his arm extending to reach the flowers. They were still a little far off. Sweat dripped from his brow as he tried to get a better position. He reached for the flowers again and finally managed to take one.

He slightly grinned and quickly put in his small pouch on his belt. He glanced at the spiders as they were getting closer. He tried to move up but his gloved fingers were making things difficult. He took them off and gripped another stone with his bare ones. 

_"Faster, go faster! Follow the light!" Merlin said loudly and sent the light higher and higher to lead Arthur out of the cave. He muttered something of another language not even he understood. "Climb!" He cried out._

Arthur watched as the light showed him the way out, the sky was dark over his head. He realized that it was helping him. He had no idea where it had come from and how. 

At last, he was out of the underground of the forest. He took out his sword in case he had to face the spiders out of it or another monster. He started running to his horse.

 

_Merlin let out relieved breaths, his hand felt lighter without the ball and he thought, You did it._

 

 

×++×

 

"You disobeyed me."

Arthur was thrown in a cell. The Prince was in a cell by order of the King. "Of course I did! A man's life was at stake!" He growled. "Do not let Merlin die because of something I did." 

"Why do you care so much?" Hell if I know. "The boy is just a servant."

No, he's more. "He knew the danger he was putting himself into! He knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet but he did it anyway. He saved my life." He swallowed.

"There was a woman at the mountain. I don't think it was Bayard that tried to poison me." At his father's disagreement, he took out the flower and gave it to him. "Gaius knows what do with this. Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care." His voice took a fond tone. "Just makes sure it gets to him.. I'm begging you." 

Arthur Pendragon never begged. And that he did now made his father furious. He made his hand a fist with the flower inside. "No!"

"You have to learn," He stared with wide eyes at his cruel father. "That there is a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you let out in a week." He said and walked out of the cell. Arthur panted in anger and hurt.

"Then you can find yourself another servant." He dropped the flower to the floor and turned to leave. 

_I don't want another servant! How can you not understand all I did to get this flower? All I risked because he matters to me?_

He put his knees on the floor and held on to the bar of the cell with one hand and tried to reach the flower with the other. 

 

 

 A little while later, Gwen had appeared in his cell, with a disk of food. He put the flower against the bread, he had reached it not without pain to his arm, and hoped she understood. By the look she gave him, she did. 

 

 

 

_Merlin had gone into an inexplicable state. He was dreaming or something like that. There were flashes of images._

_A sword made of magic._ _Striking blue eyes._

_But not Arthur's. Merlin hated those eyes. For a reason he couldn't tell or understand at the moment._

_But he felt it so strongly. The hatred towards this person._

_He saw a river- no it was a lake. An ominous structure at the land in the horizon. Yearning._

Merlin opened his eyes. He was in Gaius's chambers, laying on his bed. He was filled with his sweat, it was on his head, along his nose and his cheeks, down his neck, back and his legs. He longed for a bath.

Gaius and Gwen were hugging over him, expressions of grief on their faces. He decided to make a great comeback.

"That's disgusting. You're old enough to be her grandfather." 

They pulled apart and stared at him with happiness. "Merlin, you're alive!" Gaius exclaimed.

"No, I'm the ghost coming back to haunt you." He said with sarcasm. 

Suddenly there was a set of lips on his own. He froze, surprised and confused. Gwen pulled away and excused herself. "I'm sorry I thought you were dead."

She had no idea but that was Merlin's first kiss. Well, maybe not, considering he hadn't kissed back. "Hah," So that did mean that Gwen liked him then? "It's alright...it's more than alright." He added not wanting to let her be embarassed or anything. Plus, he now had the smallest hint of experience, so... he was... grateful...

"What happened?" He asked shaking his head. "The last thing I remember is drinking the wine." He looked from Gaius to Gwen questioningly.

 

 

A week later, Arthur walked into Gaius's chambers, he saw the dark hair from the entrance and stood still for a moment. 

A smile tried to creep on his lips and made it. He nodded at Gaius and walked farther inside. He wanted his booming voice to surprise Merlin, directed at him. 

He put on a reserved and princely face. "Still alive then?" 

Merlin whipped his head around and smiled before looking at his feet. "Uhm," He laughed softly. "Yeah, just about." He looked back to the prince. Arthur put his hand on his waist and the other on the back of Merlin's chair. "I-I understand I've you to thank for that." 

Gaius had told him what had happened. He was stunned that Arthur had done all that for him. "Yeah, well, it was nothing." Arthur said. Merlin didn't believe that. "A half-decent servant is hard to come by." Merlin laughed softly.

"Just came by to make sure you're alright." He said with a happy smile. Arthur's face grew slightly pink. He had let on more than necessary. "Check to be back to work tomorrow." He said and turned to leave. 

"Oh yeah, yeah, of course. Uh, bright and early." Merlin clutched the blanket around him tighter. Arthur's boots echoed on the wooden floor and Merlin turned around abruptly before Arthur left. "Arthur," He called out. 

The Prince stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Thank you." Merlin said, hoping Arthur understood how much meaning there was to his words. 

Arthur looked at him fondly. "You too." He paused. "Get some rest." He told him. His lips twitched as if looking for something else to say but he gave up and left.

"Arthur may give you a hard time but at heart he's a man of honor. Not many would have risked what he did for a servant."

Merlin lowered his head and held on to the blanket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a merthur playlist of pain and it hurts


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance a lot, merlin and his feeelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere i swear

/ V /

 

LANCELOT & THE REMEDY TO ALL ILLS

 

Merlin had met a young man in the forest, when he was gathering herbs for Gaius. He had thick brown hair and hints of hair along his jaw. His name was Lancelot.

Lancelot's life aspiration and dream was to become a Knight. Merlin wanted to help him, he was friendly and had helped Merlin when he was attacked by a beast in the woods.

So he took Lancelot to the training area after he promised to talk to Arthur about it. He stood with his elbows on the wood of the rack with the swords and he and Lancelot watched Arthur. 

"The final test," Arthur started loudly. It was Knight tryouts. It felt like a good time to do so, after the plague and the close encounter of war with Mercia. "Pass this and you're a Knight of Camelot." Arthur said with fake enthusiasm. "Fail," His tone turned normal. "You're no one." 

Merlin looked encouragingly at his new friend at his side. "You'll face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine." He turned to the man that was about to go through the test. He looked three times Arthur's age at least. "You face me."

"Your challenge: last one minute in free combat." Arthur informed and unsheathed his sword.

Merlin felt a spark of anticipation as the hourglass was turned upside down. "Your time starts now." He always took pride and enjoyment in watching Arthur fight, for numerous reasons.

One, he prepared him for it, strapped the armor and the rest of the soldier attire. It was easy for him now. Two, because Arthur's fighting technique and skills were a sight to behold. The Prince was the best soldier of Camelot, he didn't slack and let Knights do everything. Far from that. Three, that was a reason Merlin didn't want to admit to himself or acknowledge.

The man was on the floor unconscious in less than ten seconds. 

Everyone clapped for the Prince, who wasn't delighted at all. They were looking for Knights and they couldn't seem to find anyone capable.

Merlin removed the armor from the Prince and held it with both his arms as they walked down the streets. "Grimond's the third to fail this month, how am I meant to protect Camelot with rubbish like that?" He complained.

Merlin took this as a chance to talk to him about Lancelot. "Well, I think I might be able to help." 

"You, Merlin?" Arthur asked disbelievingly. Merlin nodded. "You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to be a Knight. Courage, fortitude," He put the swords on Merlin's arms carrying the armor. "Discipline."

"No, no, no," Merlin smiled. "Of course I don't but I do know someone who does." 

"Yeah?" Arthur looked back at him. 

"He saved my life." Merlin told him.

He laughed. "That's plenty for starters." He muttered.

"No, no, he's really good, honestly-" 

"That's great Merlin, I'm sure he's terrific." He said with annoyance. "But you forget the first code of Camelot?"

"The what?" Merlin wondered.

"The first code. Only those of noble blood can serve as Knights. So unless your friend is a nobleman," he placed his gloves on Merlin's arms. 

"But he is a nobleman." Merlin lied.

"Is he?" Arthur asked with surprise. 

"Absolutely!" Merlin continued on with a big smile.

"Very well, bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility." He said with a raise of his brow. 

"Thanks Arthur! You won't regret it!" 

What mess has he gotten himself into this time?

 

 

 

It seems that Lancelot has taken a liking into Gwen. Merlin felt no jealousy or anger towards his friend.

He was happy, to be honest. He saw when Lancelot kissed her hand, as if she was a lady and how she looked at him. He watched with a smile. 

And when Lancelot and him were walking out of the room and the fighter asked him if they were together, Merlin laughed. "No, we're just friends." 

And they were. Merlin only ever saw her as a friend. She had kissed him once but he supposed it was from the shock of him dying and knew not to make anything of it. He hoped things would work out for her and Lancelot.

 

 ×++×

 

 

Lancelot was made a Knight. So quickly you ask? Well yes, because the beast that Lancelot saved Merlin from in the woods, would attack Camelot soon. And things had to happen faster than normally because of that.

It had taken cleaning out a stable and fighting with Arthur twice for Lancelot to become Knight. 

Merlin was happy for his friend. He had used some magic to trick them into believing Lancelot was a nobleman but it was out of good intentions, it couldn't hurt, could it?

There was a small celebration in honor of the new Knight. Merlin stood next to Gaius watching as the new Knight and the Prince were drinking and chatting away. It seemed Arthur enjoyed his company.

"Look at him, Gaius, does Lancelot not deserve this moment?" He asked holding a tray of grapes and cherries.

"I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing." Merlin's smile faded. "You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of your choosing." The warlock considered the old man's words. "Triumphant but who knows what the future holds."

Merlin didn't want worries for now, let the future alone. "Yeah, I don't know what it said in your invitation but in mine it said 'celebration' ?" He told Gaius.

The old physician laughed. "Point taken." Merlin grinned. "Don't come back too late." He said and turned to leave. 

"All right." Merlin said softly and walked towards the other side of the room. Gwen looked to be talking with Lady Morgana. Arthur was with Lancelot sitting on the table drinking ale. 

He grabbed a cup of ale and drank from it. Thankfully he didn't have to stand awkwardly for too long. Gwen walked to his side. He looked straight ahead and saw Lancelot staring at her. He turned to Gwen with a smirk. "You know what, I think Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen." 

The two men chatted again. Gwen giggled. "Don't be silly."

"What if he did, would that be so bad?" He asked with a cheerful voice, grinning at his friend. 

Gwen sighed. "He's not really my type." 

"Ohhh! There's a surprise." He said ironically. He looked to the two men again. He did wish Arthur and him could discuss like that. But no, Merlin was a servant and Lancelot was a Knight now. That meant he still couldn't sit around with the blond like friends.

"Sometimes Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he were standing right next to you." He saw a man walk by and he grabbed another cup of ale. 

He stared at the two men. Very different features. One had blue eyes the other had brown. One had thick brown hair, the other had fluffy blond. He narrowed his eyes. Lancelot and Arthur were attractive men, he realized. 

A thought crossed his head. "So come on," He told Gwen. "Just for the sake of arguement if you had to," He smirked. "Arthur or Lancelot?" He asked pointing to them. 

He supposed she was going to say Lancelot, considering their little flirt and how she never seemed to care for the Prince, and he would have to argue with saying Arthur. 

Wait, would he? He would? He might not be a girl, but he was a allowed an opinion on the matter, right? And why exactly would he choose the prat? The fact that he was his manservant should only influence him otherwise...

But he just thought Arthur was more attractive. Yeah, he just thought the other male had more interesting, nicely put characteristics. There was nothing weird about it. He had heard Gwen say the word 'pretty' for other females like Morgana and Cara. 

"Ah, Gwen, you're no fun." He said when she decided not to answer with a name. The ale made his mind fuzzy and oblivious to his obvious staring. Frankly, towards one person, only. 

 

 

 

 In the end, Merlin and Lancelot had defeated the monster, called a griffin, Merlin by using magic and Lancelot using the enchanted weapon to kill it. Lancelot had found about Merlin's power but he told the warlock not to worry. He would keep it a secret.

Merlin was more than happy to see that his friend accepted him. No one else so far had accepted Merlin's magic apart from Gaius. And he didn't expect anyone to. Two people he needn't hide at all from. 

Unfortunately, Lancelot could not be a Knight again, for they had learned of his lie with the seal of nobility. Merlin watched his friend leave, on the saddle of a horse, away into the trees and the world beyond. 

He hoped they could meet again someday. Maybe when Arthur was King he could change the code to what was right, and make Lancelot and all the other capable men, Knights. That would be just and fair.

Until next time then, Sir Lancelot. 

 

 

×++×

 

 

 The next day, Lady Morgana fell gravely ill. She was unconscious and from what Gaius had said it was a serious sickness. They didn't know how it happened and they were all worried.

Gwen was scared for her mistress since the two were close friends. Uther and Arthur were of course, since Morgana was part of the royal family. Merlin was a little worried too, even though he wasn't as close with Morgana as the others. He had seen that she was a woman willing to do right and be on his side, judging from the Afanc fight.

And well, she was a woman whose well-being deserved to be worried over. She had done no bad, despite the annoying rumored flirt with Arthur that Merlin still didn't understand why it bothered him. 

Merlin walked across the Prince's room back and forth, the obvious solution to everyone's worries on his mind. He knew he shouldn't do it, but surely one person's sickness and everyone's happiness had no consequences this time. Right?

Maybe he should just trust in Gaius. He was after all the best physician there was. If Morgana could be cured with science, Merlin was sure Gaius would be able to do it if anyone.

 Arthur was seated in his armchair next to the fireplace, still. Merlin turned to him. "It's gonna be alright." He mumbled, feeling the need to reassure him. "It is, I know it is." He walked across again. "She's gonna be absolutely-" 

" _Mer_ lin."

"What?" He stopped and peered at the Prince.

"You're making me  _anxious."_ He said, slowly like he was trying to keep his calm.

"But I'm not worried." Merlin said unconvincingly. He started walking down the floor again. 

"Then stop. Pacing."

Merlin looked at the blond who had now turned his gaze from the fire to him and made his way to the chair at the table. 

He sat down and placed his thin fingers on the wood. His ring fingers made a sound coming into contact with the carved design on the table and Merlin considered healing the illness again.

Appearently, Arthur wasn't having the irritating sound. He stood from his chair suddenly and started walking back and forth with a long exhale.

Merlin watched with a slightly amused glint in his eyes.  _Who's pacing now eh?_

 

 

 

 

A man with a scarred face had arrived at the Court, a physician. He was Morgana's last chance, Gaius had said she had hours before death.

Arthur had announced that Merlin was at this man's disposal. Of course Merlin had no say in that. But he wasn't mad. If this man could cure Morgana then, Merlin would be happy to help him with his service.

He brought the man's trunk and equipment to the chamber he was offered to. It was all bizarre tools, many in the shade of gold.

The man noticed Merlin's stare at his things and spoke up. "It was all originally designed for alchemy." 

"Making gold?" Merlin questioned.

The man looked up. "You have an interest in science?"

Merlin laughed softly. "Well, science is knowledge."

"It has the answers to everything." 

Merlin doubted that. "Maybe," He looked down and at the window, looking for something that could counter the physician's belief. "It can't explain love." He said finally.

"So you're in love." He said with an amused smile.

Merlin let out a humorous huff and grinned. "No." In love? Definitely not. Who was there to be in love with anyway? He had cleared out how him and Gwen were friends countless times in mind and with words. Morgana was simply a beautiful lady. And Cara was an evil witch. 

"I mean," Fierce blue eyes of a blond warrior flashed in his head. "Feelings, emotions." 

"You seem way too bright to be just a servant."

"Oh well, don't be fooled, I'm not that bright," He shook his head with a laugh, confused over why in the world he had thought of Arthur.

He picked up the load of equipment Edwin had gathered up for him, it was a little heavy and Merlin prayed he didn't drop the stuff on their way to the Lady's chamber.

Walking in, he ignored Arthur's eyes on hin as he set down the tools beside Morgana's bed. Edwin requested they all left the room for him to examine her, which they did.

A little while later, it seemed that Gaius had been wrong with his diagnosis and Morgana was saved by the scarred man. They returned to her room to find her awake and sitting up with a smile at them. 

Merlin was glad. Then he saw the Prince grin toothily at her and looked elsewhere.

 

 

 

 "I am not here for myself."

_"The boy?"_

_"_ You know about Merlin."

_"You have struggled against his destiny but you can no more prevent it than he can."_

"So it is true then?"

_"Oh yes. He and the young Pendragon one day will unite the land of Albion."_

 

 

×++×

 

  

 "My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me." Merlin said with tears in his eyes.

"You have a great destiny." Gaius told him. "If I had a small part to play in that, then I'm pleased."

"There is so much I've yet to learn, I need you to teach me." 

"I'm afraid I'm leaving here tonight Merlin. There's nothing you can or say that can persuade me otherwise." 

"I will not let this happen." Merlin said and turned around to go find Arthur.

He didn't know if the Prince would listen to him, he wasn't even sure if there was anything Arthur could do for Gaius, maybe he was overestimating his influence on his father. But he had to try. He was all Merlin had, his last hope. 

He found him in the training grounds. Where else would he be. He was practicing combat moves on a still figure made of wheat. Merlin stood and took a deep breath.

"I don't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake." 

Arthur turned around and looked at his manservant for a moment. "A mistake that nearly killed Morgana." Merlin clenched his jaw and looked to the right. "Besides, it wasn't the only one." He heard Arthur mutter.

"What do you mean?" He asked when Arthur struck the sword to the neck of the doll.

"Edwin said his work was full of errors." Arthur said lightly, squinting his eyes.

"That's nonsense," 

"No one wants Gaius to go... my father's made his decision." The blond looked at Merlin apologetically. "There's nothing anyone can do." He looked down and pierced his sword on the grass, brushing past Merlin.

What had he been expecting?

 

 

Edwin was a dark warlock who wished to kill Uther Pendragon as revenge for his parents' death. Merlin had stopped him. Merlin also saved Gaius from being burned from Edwin's flames and Uther from dying from Morgana's illness. Which was created by Edwin in the first place.

Gaius was not only made Court Physician again, but also a free citizen of Camelot. Owed it to no one but Merlin. 

The entire Court clapped for the good-hearted old man. Among all of them, Arthur was grinning as well. And Merlin knew he couldn't stay disappointed in him. None of what happened was his fault. 

Merlin would be back in his chambers to wake him up the next morning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm completely satisfied with it but that's it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOUCH MY MAN AGAIN AND IMMA FUCK U UP  
> Ft. The Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's jealous and it ain't morgana

/ VI /

 

GATES OF AVALON

 

 Merlin wasn't sure he liked hunting. Not that he had a say in the matter. Arthur just woke up and decided he wanted to hunt today.

He had no choice but to prepare some stuff quickly and dress Arthur into his jacket. 

The Prince had already hit a few rabbits in the first two hours. Merlin was the one to carry them, obviously. Plus Arthur's sword.

The Prince had a habit of running into one direction without warning and leaving Merlin to run after him, carrying their stuff and taking time to reach him. 

That was what Merlin was doing right now, looking for the Prince in the green trees, running off in his direction.

At last, he saw him with his arms over the crossbow, body lowered to aim at some animal. He sped up and accidentally bumped into him. He looked around. "What is it?" 

Arthur who had been pushed and almost fell over turned to his manservant. "You really are a total buffoon, aren't you Merlin!" He shouted incredulously. 

"I was just asking..." Merlin said lightly.

"Who, me or the deer?!" Arthur exclaimed pointing towards the spot the deer was at seconds ago, before the noise and movements. 

Merlin looked at where Arthur was pointing and saw no deer. "We're supposed to be hunting! It requires speed, stealth," He smacked Merlin's forehead. "And an agile mind!" 

Merlin stumbled backwards from the smack, wanting to pick at Arthur in defense. "Guess you're able to get by with two out of three then." He muttered under his breath. Arthur was about to say something again but a scream stopped him. They both turned their heads towards the sound. "What was that?" Merlin wondered.

"Quiet." Arthur instructed. A few other voices were heard and Arthur quickly grabbed his sword from Merlin's grasp and took off running.

There we go again, Merlin thought.

Merlin could hear swords clashing as he was nearing the scene. Arthur had started fighting off what looked like bandits. And he was being successful. Merlin saw a man standing up again, going to Arthur behind his back as he fought another bandit. Merlin quickly whispered a spell and a grown branch fell onto the man, trapping him on the ground, making him unable to catch Arthur off guard. 

Arthur finished off the man he was fighting with and turned to the last bandit. In fear, he started running to the opposite path to save himself. "Let that, be a lesson to you!" Merlin yelled at the bandit escaping, waving one of the rabbits in the air. 

Utterly ridiculous. Arthur looked at him. "What? I was covering your back." 

Merlin followed Arthur to the hooded duo. They must have been the ones screaming for help. "You alright?" Arthur asked. "Did they hurt you?"

 The duo were an old man and a young woman. The girl turned to Arthur and removed her velvet gold hood saying, "No, thanks to you." With a shy smile.

Merlin looked blankly at her. She had rosy cheeks and wide doe eyes staring at Arthur. "I'm Sophia, this is my father." Merlin decided her voice was way too gentle and sweet. She was just attacked by bandits and screaming and now she was making heart-eyes. 

Arthur didn't seem to share the same distaste, "Arthur Pendragon." He introduced himself. "At your service." He bowed to kiss the girl's hand.

Merlin blinked at the action and tried to keep his face neutral. Was Arthur being naturally a gentleman or was he actually liking this girl? _Oh, who cares_ , he thought when they turned to go to the castle.

 

 

The father and daughter were standing across from the King, in the Court. Merlin and Arthur were standing next to each other against a column watching the encounter.

"My name is Olfrick, heir to Tiemor. This is my daughter Sophia." The girl bowed her head. Merlin wondered why they carried sticks with a blue stone at the top, maybe it was a family heirloom.

"You're very far from home, what brings you to Camelot?" The King questioned.

Olfrick explained their story to Uther. Appearently, they were on a long journey to another land to start a life there. 

"You must stay here a while. Break your journey." Uther suggested. Merlin glanced at Arthur who seemed to enjoy the news discreetly. Merlin frowned. "A family like yours is always welcome in Camelot." 

They bowed again and turned to leave. Merlin was fairly untouched by the whole ordeal, he smiled politely at them and watched them depart. Sophia turned over her shoulder and smiled at Arthur. Merlin narrowed his eyes and smiled with confusion.

He looked to Arthur and saw him fully stare at her back like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.  _Oh._

He walked silently with Arthur to his chambers, all the while somehow finding the situation odd.

They burst into the room and Merlin went immediately to the table to take care of the plates. "Make sure you put her in a decent room."

Merlin raised his brows and quickly responded. "The one next door is empty." His tone was devoid of emotion. Without an irritated curiosity to hear what the Prince would say.

"The one next door is fine." Merlin stopped and stared at his face with slight surprise and bitter amusement. "Excellent, in fact."

Oh, it was excellent. Of course, it's excellent, you like her, he wanted to accuse. If she's next door you two can do whatever the hell you want. "Shut up, Merlin."

Ha! Now he could read minds? Merlin snickered. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." Merlin continued moving the plates around to the disk tray. "I want to make it clear that my intentions towards Sophia," He looked up at Arthur with raised brows and wide eyes, an oh-please-do-continue-your-pathetic-excuses expression on his face. "Are comepletely honourable."

Merlin nodded with a small cold smile, the word honourable dancing in his head and he wanted to snort. He kept his attention on the plates again. 

"Put her in a room on the other side of the castle." Arthur said, looking like someone just kicked his puppy. "It's warmer, more comfortable." 

"Of course." Merlin muttered. So now the blond was trying to hide his not so honourable intentions. "She's uh, very beautiful." He said nonchalant. 

"Yes... she is."

"And if your intentions are 'honourable'," He almost rolled his eyes.

"Oh they are. Most definitely." 

_Liar._

Fighting the urge to snort, "Then what's the problem with her staying next door?" He kept his gaze on the Prince, wanting to see him squirm and admit the problem.

"There isn't one." Merlin blinked at him. "You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine."

Merlin clenched his jaw and covered his face in a comical expression. Disappointment hid behind it. This hadn't turned out the way he was intending. 

Why was he so sour about this? He didn't care what girls Arthur wanted to flirt and get to bed with. 

 

×++×

 

 

Merlin was quietly changing the Prince's double bedsheets, not rushing, knowing he didn't have anything else to do other than his job.

Arthur leaned on the bed post. "I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today," He informed as Merlin pulled the sheets down and took the pillow. His eyes moved to the blond at times, a blank expression on Merlin's face. "You know, to show her around." 

"Where do I come into this?" He asked and sighed reaching for the other pillow. Why would Arthur tell him about his little wooing plans?

"Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the Guard with my father this morning so I need you to cover for me." 

Unbelievable.

"What? Lie to the King?" He asked bewildered. He shook his head. "No! No way," I'm not helping you. "He'll see right through me." He added, truthfully. "He'll have me in the stocks before you say rotten tomatos." Merlin made a sad expression, wordlessly pleading. 

"Merlin," Merlin sighed deeply. "I need you to do this for me." 

Merlin tried to ignore Arthur's expression. "I'm a terrible liar. I start sweating, my vision blurrs, my brain stops working-"

"No change there then," Arthur teased. Merlin didn't like the joke. He frowned and turned back to his work for a second. Arthur leaned on the bed post closer to Merlin. "Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out. If I don't turn up, it'll blow my chances." 

"So you like her then." 

"Yeah! What's there not to like?!" Merlin laughed at Arthur's tone and the fact that Merlin did, in fact, dislike her. "I wanna spend some more time with her," Merlin wore a dry smile. Sadly, he understood. "But I need to get my father off my back."

"I can't order you to lie to the King but you'd be a friend for life if you do." 

Merlin looked up from the pillow to find Arthur looking at him with his head titled downwards a bit. His ears were red and his cheeks and nose a dusty pink. Merlin felt his chest tighten at the close stare, he didn't dare describe the expression in any other way. 

_Friend for life._

Merlin wanted to be Arthur's friend. Really, he did. He was destined to protect him and be his other half. Merlin craved to be more than a servant. If getting thrown in the stocks was going to earn him that, then whatever. It wasn't going to be the first time there anyway.

So he said, "Go on then, you don't want to keep her waiting." He said with the smallest amount of annoyance.

Arthur hit him playfully on the shoulder and grinned. "Thanks, Merlin, I won't forget this!"

Merlin grabbed the pillows and grinned.  _You better not._

 

 

Yep. Merlin was thrown in the stocks. 

But it was okay. He was doing this for Arthur. He was doing this because he would value it. He was doing this so that the prat would have time to spend with Sophia. And when a friend likes someone, you try to help them get with them, don't you?

Yes, this was a step in their friendship. Merlin was glad. 

Why did he not like the idea of him with Sophia though? Was it a feeling, a hunch towards her, like she would break his heart or something? Nah, that was rubbish. 

He should stop wondering over that. Sophia could become his girlfriend thanks to Merlin and he and Arthur would be friends. All good.

Then why did he feel something pick at his heart at the thought? 

Arthur's look when they were in the chambers popped in his head.

Oh  _God,_ was he attracted to Arthur?

Nope, no. Merlin wanted to burst out laughing and he would have if a vegetable hadn't broken open against his head right then. What a stupid, idiotic thought, Arthur was a boy and a Prince and a prat. 

Hell no.

No.

 

 

×++×

 

 

"You're dressed!" Merlin exclaimed, nearly shouted, the next morning in Arthur's chambers.

"Nothing gets past you, does it Merlin?" Arthur muttered. 

Merlin felt anger then. "You're supposed to be wearing THESE!" He shook up the silver armor in his arms. "Your father is bestowing a Knighthood to one of your men this morning." He said with wide eyes.

"I'm giving that a miss." 

Merlin sighed loudly and let the armor drop on the bed. "Won't the King mind?" He asked the distracted blond.

"Not if you uh, cover for me again." Merlin looked down and his shoulders slumped. "By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck."

"They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit." Merlin spread his arms out in indignation.

"I'm not sure if there's any hard rules but if it's any consternation I think it was worth it."

"Ohh, it went well?" A friend would care to know if things are working out between his friend and his love interest. 

"Great. Fantastic. She's incredible." 

Merlin nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out of it." 

"Just make sure you don't end up in the stocks this time." 

Well.

 

 

 

Merlin hid behind a stone wall. After a conversation with Gaius that left him pale he was about to secretly creep on the strange duo. Sophia's room was next to Arthur's and she walked out of it towards her father.

"He's ready. Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to." He heard Sophia's not so soft voice say.

Oh will he now? Gaius had told him he had seen Olfrick's eyes change color. And there was the strong possibility that Morgana was a Seer because according to the physician, all her life she'd seen dreams that came true. Morgana dreamed that Sophia killed Arthur, the night before she came to Camelot.

"Good, you've done well. I must go to the Elders." Olfrick told her and his footsteps echoed on the floor. 

 Merlin emerged from the stone wall and looked to the right where Sophia returned to her room. Was Arthur there now? How did she make him ready for tomorrow? What did they want? What were they planning? 

The young warlock thought it better to follow her father. There wasn't anything he could do if he walked into the room, not if he didn't know what was going on.

He remained a safe distance away from him, to his confusion these Elders were somewhere in the forest. Soon it became windy and cold hissed at Merlin's clothing. He stood behind a big tree, there was a lake ahead. 

"I seek an audience with the Sidhe Elders." Merlin listened with confusion as Olfrick said other words thar resembled magic and wielded his staff, the stone glowing blue. Then a glow overtook the entire lake.

Merlin was both fascinated and scared at the forms that appeared in the air, they flew too fast like flies but had a magical shimmer. Were those the Elders? Merlin used his magic to slow down time. His eyes turned gold as they always did when he used it, and everything around him halted.

The waves in the water slowed and Merlin smiled in wonder. The Sidhe looked like fairies. They had blue skin and iridescent wings dressed in some olive or burgundy fabric. 

Merlin was awestruck at the sight of creatures made of magic. Then he remembered why he was here at Olfrick's voice. "I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!" 

So that was what they were looking for? "Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life." One of the creatures said. "You will never be able to return to Avalon."

"The crime was mine, not my daughter's."

"The Gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal Prince be offered up to them." 

Merlin's jaw dropped at the realization. "Thank you! An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire so I promise you the soul of the greatest Prince of all, Arthur Pendragon!"

Merlin breathed heavily while Olfrick laughed maniacally. He wouldn't get any sleep with worry and terror like this.

 

 

×++×

 

 

"What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon, it must be!" Gaius exclaimed in the morning when Merlin told him everything. 

"What's-" "It's the land of eternal youth. Mortals are supposed to glimpse it the moment before death!" 

"I've seen it and I'm still here." Merlin said breathlessly. Was he not mortal? Was it because of his magic? 

"Extraordinary. What does it look like?" 

Merlin shook his head. He couldn't care less what it looked like. "Does it matter?! They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who they are yet!"

 "We do now. I found writings similar to the ones on Olfrick's staff. It's an ancient script. We're dealing with Sidhe. They're masters of enchantment."

"You think Arthur's been enchanted?" Merlin asked, considering how he was neglecting his duties to be with her which was unlike him.

"Certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true." 

 

 

 

"I requested this audience father, to discuss a matter of great importance."

Merlin walked warily into the throne room, alert at the sight of Sophia next to Arthur and her father next to her. Merlin knew what they wanted to do and he glared at their backs.

"It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tiemor have grown very close." The Prince claimed.

"Not too close I hope." You and me both, Merlin thought.

"We're in love. Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry." 

Merlin flared his nostrils and parted his mouth slightly, in shock and fear. Gods, no. Uther couldn't allow this, could he? No-no-no-

The King laughed. "I assume you're joking." 

"No. I am going to marry her." Okay well, if he had doubts that perhaps Arthur wasn't enchanted and was just that much of an idiot, those doubts were gone. Arthur had lost his shit.

"But you only met two days ago." Uther said. Merlin nodded angrily even though no one was going to look at him.

"We're in love." 

Merlin gritted his teeth. His gaze was on the King, hoping, praying that he didn't grant Arthur his wish. "We had no idea you were such a romantic, had we, Morgana?" 

"I am going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it." 

Merlin wanted to hit Arthur on the head with a frying pan. "I thought you'd come to ask my permission." 

"Out of courtesy, nothing more." Arthur turned and grabbed Sophia's hand. 

"Guards! The door." Merlin couldn't believe he was thankful for Uther. "You forget whose Court you're standing in." 

"You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will." 

"Arrest Sophia and Olfrick Tiemor." Merlin almost smiled. "And inform the executioner, his services will be required tomorrow morning." 

Whoah, okay. That was harsh but only if the Sidhe didn't plan to kill Arthur. Which they did. So Merlin couldn't find any place for pity in his heart.

"You can't do this." 

"YES, I CAN! And unless you show me some respect, I will!" The King threatened darkly. Merlin saw Arthur lower his head. "Release them." Oh come on, they were so close to winning. "You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can." 

Right. 

Merlin followed Arthur into his chambers after a bit. Considering he would need a moment. He paused on the doorstep. 

With one glance Arthur said, "Get out."

Merlin inhaled deeply. To get on his good side he would have to pretend to be on his side. "I thought the King was a bit harsh." He murmured.

"I don't need sympathy Merlin. Especially not from you." 

What does that mean? Merlin stepped in, change of method then. "But I did think he had a point." He tried.

"I ordered you to get out. Now leave me." Arthur hissed.

Merlin breathed in with annoyance. "I know you think you know what you're doing and I know you think you're in love with Sophia but-"

"Who are  _you,_ to tell me what I'm thinking?!" Arthur asked loudly.

Merlin flinched a little. "I'm your friend." He said softly.

"No, Merlin. You're my servant." 

Merlin swallowed and blinked a few times, looking for courage to continue and to fight the hurt. "You don't know what you're doing." This wasn't Arthur, this wasn't his Prince. "She's cast a spell on you, you're enchanted."

"I told you people would try to keep us apart." Merlin turned to the sound of Sophia's sickening tone. 

"I know. I won't let that happen." Arthur said. 

Merlin turned to Arthur again with anger. "Don't listen to her, she's controlling you!" 

For a second, Merlin hoped. Because Arthur looked confused and lost. Then she had to speak. "We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people." 

Merlin looked accusingly at her father. "I saw you. I followed him, they're planning to sacrifice you." 

The man chuckled. "You let your servant talk to your guests this way?"

"I know what you're going to do because I went at the lake and heard everything!" Merlin turned to Arthur who was breathing heavily and looked frightened. "You have to believe me."

"Don't listen to him, Arthur. Let's go, let's leave tonight."

"She's going to kill you, Sophia plans to sacrifice you for the life of immortality. You go with her, you'll die!" 

Arthur shook his head. "I-it-It doesn't make sense. We-" He furrowed his brows. "We're in love."

"They're magical beings! Look at the writing on the staff-" Merlin went to grab the staff from her father who was quick to move it away. His eyes turned red. "Look at his eyes, look at him, do you believe me now? Arthur do you see?" He asked hurriedly. 

"I see everything." Arthur's eyes were red.

Merlin's hopes sank and as he tried to move away, he was thrown against the wall and everything turned black.

 

 

 

 "Merlin! What happened to you?" 

He groaned and tried to move and sit up. "Olfrick..." He replied, remembering the events before he passed out. "Where's Arthur?" He asked worriedly. "I have to go after him," Gaius helped him up. "What's that buzzing noise?" 

He was on his feet again and he let out another groan, unsteady. "Careful, Merlin. You can barely stand up."

"I have to go," He exhaled and moved to leave when Gaius took a hold of him.

"You can't, not in this state. You owe it to your powers that you survived this at all."

"I'll be fine, he needs me," Merlin said with shyness. 

"Has the buzzing stopped?" 

Merlin nodded. "Yeah." He hid the true answer to get a move on.

"Liar." Gaius said. Merlin shook his head.

"I have to go, Gaius. He'll die if I don't."

 "The Sidhe are vicious creatures, you must to be careful." Gaius warned.

Merlin started running, the lake of Avalon in his mind. He felt his body was weak but at least the buzzing noise had started fading away.

And to think he was sent twice to the stocks so that they could get closer to enchanting Arthur and killing him! What an idiot he was! If he had refused to help Arthur with his meetings with Sophia, he wouldn't be in danger right now.

He had done it to earn his friendship. Stupid, stupid. Merlin's heart thumped with speed and breaths came in gasps as he ran in the dim woods. 

He couldn't believe that they thought it would be so easy to get away with what they wanted. Arthur would not be their toy, their tool. Arthur was way too important! He couldn't escape his great destiny! He couldn't leave Merlin like this! What would Merlin be without him? 

Merlin's foot caught on a root and he fell down. He panted. _No, they will not take you away from me._

With newfound strength he pushed himself up and continued running. 

Was he even on the right trail? Merlin looked around and rubbed the back of his head, he didn't have time to wonder he just had to keep going. 

He had never ran so fast in his life, he was panting so hard. The second he heard Olfrick's voice his chest heaved in emotion other than exhaustion. He saw the lake. He halted.

Olfrick was chanting and Sophia was in the water, an arm raised over the surface. He couldn't see Arthur. Merlin swallowed, his dark hair felt damp with sweat. 

He noticed Sophia's staff was lying on the ground next to Olfrick. He used a spell and commanded it to him. He grasped the stick and aimed it at the Sidhe.

Merlin uttered a dark spell. It was for obliterating. Olfrick turned and screamed before he was torn apart in ashes and pieces of clothing. Merlin felt a faint smile knowing he disposed of an enemy. 

"Father!" He heard Sophia yell. She had broken her concertration on the water. "No!"

Merlin aimed the stick towards her. He couldn't keep her alive to continue her ritual somehow. He uttered the same spell. He didn't have time to feel guilt over killing another being. The beings themselves were going to be killers, her father was already.

Merlin let the staff fall to the forest floor. Arthur. He had to find Arthur. He took off his brown cardigan and ran to the water. 

His legs made large splashes and the temperature of the water hit on them. It wasn't too warm but Merlin couldn't afford to care about how cold it was. "Arthur! Arthur!" He shouted. He walked deeper in the water and cursed inwardly at how foggy the water was. He put his arms in, reaching out and finding nothing. "Arthur?!" He shouted again.

He looked around but he couldn't see anything with the yellow-ish tint the lake had. Fine, he would have to dive in and search underneath. Merlin took a deep breath and dove in. His heartbeat was fast and scared. He couldn't see a body anywhere. He brought his head up for air. He tried again.

God, what if he was too late? What if Arthur had drowned already? Oh no, what if he couldn't find him and Arthur just died there because Merlin wasn't looking well enough? He was somewhere there and Merlin was failing him-

Something darker was making contrast with the yellow and green color of the water, Merlin swam to it and grabbed it with his heart in his throat. 

He pulled Arthur upwards, making a spash, he held him against his chest, one arm over his armor. Merlin panted for oxygen and held the Prince with all his strength.

The wet face of the warrior was next to his own and Merlin inched closer. He had to take him to Gaius. You're going to be fine.

 

×++×

 

 

Gaius had tended to the Prince and said they had to wait. Merlin sat on a chair beside the Prince's bed and waited, so did Gaius. 

He had left his side only to fall asleep the night of that day and that was because Gaius didn't allow him to stay.

The sun was up again and he and the physician sat in the same chairs. All the while he had to remind himself,  _he is not dead. He_ will  _wake up._

A deep groan left Arthur's lips. Merlin lifted his head and met Gaius's eyes. He looked to the Prince. "Arthur?" He almost whispered.

"Wha hppened?" He shared another glance with Gaius. "Where am I?" Arthur eventually lifted his head.

"Can you remember anything?" 

Arthur sat up and gripped his head. He let out moans of pain. "My head!" He stilled. "There was a girl. Sophia, she- I asked my father something about her, I asked him- uhh," Arthur looked for the memory. He suddenly dropped his arm from his head and lifted his whole torso off the bed in shock.

He made a disgusted expression. "What was I thinking?!" 

Merlin thinned his lips. "Well, we did wonder..." He muttered. "Especially when you eloped with her last night." He stared at the Prince. 

"I did what?!" Arthur asked increndulously.

Merlin nodded pitifully. "Merlin brought you back to Camelot." Gaius offered.

"I don't recall any of this!" Arthur exclaimed.

Gaius nodded pitifully. "Must have been some blow..." He looked at Merlin.

Merlin connected his brows and took a breath, figuring out the excuse. 

 _ **"**_ What _blow?"_ Arthur asked with wide eyes.

Merlin fought the urge to laugh. "When I found you I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason," Merlin felt his face grow pink at the shocked face on Arthur. "So I had to make you."

"You managed to knock me out?" Arthur asked, his face less pale. Probably realizing nothing dirty had occurred.

"Yep." Merlin said cheerfully. "With a lump of wood."

"He only did it to bring you back safely." Gaius further explained. 

Arthur raised a finger abruptly at the two of them. "No one can know about this," He looked from Merlin to Gaius. "Any of it. Is that understood?" 

 Merlin glanced at Gaius and nodded reassuringly to the Prince who sighed and fell back to the pillows with exasperation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes start next chapterr  
> Thanks for reading if u did


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criminal minds and death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My book my rules

/ VII /

 

THE END & EXCALIBUR

 

 Merlin went to visit the Great Dragon. There was a boy that Uther wanted dead because he had magic. A child.

"Hello?" Merlin asked. The dragon appeared at the right, suddenly. "Do you have to do that? Scared the life out of me." 

The dragon flew to another rock, at a position closer to Merlin.  _"The young warlock. No doubt, you're here about the Druid boy."_

"How did you know?" Merlin asked wide-eyed.

 _"Like you, I hear him speak."_ Meaning, speaking through the mind, telepathically.

"Why does he call me Emrys?" He asked the dragon.

 _"Because that is your name."_ It responded.

Merlin shook his head in confusion. "I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin. Always has been."

 _"You have many names."_ The dragon explained.

"Do I?" Merlin felt peculiar about that. Why did he have many names?... "How does the boy know who I am? I've never even met any Druids."

 _"There is much written about you. That you have yet to read."_ Because of his destiny? People know about it? Have written about it? Merlin felt wonder at the thought.  _"You should not protect this boy."_

Merlin's inner questions were silenced at what the dragon said. "Why? He has magic, he's just like me."

 _"You and the boy are as different as day and night!"_ The dragon even sounded upset. 

"What do you mean?" 

_"Heed my words, Merlin."_

"Why should I not protect him?"

The dragon flew. 

 

 

 

 

 "I know you believe your father is wrong to execute him." Morgana said.

"What I believe doesn't matter." Arthur said firmly. "My father's made up his mind. He won't be talked out of it. I tried."

"Then the time for talking is over!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen." Arthur told her.

"We have to get the boy back to his people."

"No! Forget it." Arthur turned around so he couldn't look at her.

"I can't believe you'd let an innocent child die."

"It's too late! He's been caught." Arthur hated what was going to happen but there was no changing it. "I have no choice." 

"And this is how you'll rule when you're King?" She pushed. "You're not like your father."

"No, maybe I'm not. But he is the one on the throne right now, Morgana. And I won't betray him." He drank from his cup.

"If I know you at all, you won't stand by and let this happen. Please." Morgana insisted.

Arthur sighed. "Uther has caught you once. I'm not sure you'll survive a second time. If he learns the boy's escaped, he'll know it was you." 

"My safety doesn't concern me-"

"Then it concerns me." He cut her off. "I don't want to see him die either. But I'm not going to help you free him and risk getting you killed."

 He turned his gaze back to the window. He heard Morgana's retreat, with her heels against the marble.

 

 

 

Merlin had told Morgana to count on him for help earlier. He didn't know how talking to Arthur had turned out and before he could learn, he went to the dragon again.

The Druid boy would be executed at dawn. He had to know why he shouldn't do anything. Perhaps he could. Perhaps he could offer help to go or something. Perhaps they could devise a plan. He had to know why he shouldn't save an innocent little boy from execution.

He found the dragon sleeping for the first time. "I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy." He asked, straight to the chase. 

 _"You seek my council and yet you choose to ignore it."_ Merlin had no time to wonder how it knew he had helped Morgana before she was caught.

"Just tell me why." He requested loudly.

_"If the boy lives... you cannot fulfill your destiny."_

"What's he got to do with my destiny? You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur." 

_"Then you have the answer you seek."_

Merlin paused. If his destiny was to protect Arthur and the Druid boy got in the way of that... "You're telling me," He swallowed. "This little boy is going to kill Arthur?" 

_"It seems that is up to you."_

Merlin looked elsewhere. If it was a choice between the boy and Arthur, how could he choose the boy? But why would this boy do such a thing? He shook his head frantically. "No. You can't know that for certain."

_"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil."_

"There must be another way! The future isn't set in stone!"

_"You must let the boy die."_

Merlin turned and left after a few seconds. He returned to Gaius to think it over before he came across Morgana or anyone else that would search for his help.

Merlin frowned at his plate. The words of the dragon echoeing in his mind. He found no appetite. He heard Gaius tell him something. He exhaled softly.

"Would you let something terrible happen..." His voice was quiet and saddened. "If it meant stopping something even worse from happening in the future?" 

 "I suppose it depends on what the 'terrible' and 'even worse' things were." Gaius's grim voice told him.

Merlin opened his mouth to try and explain. "One of them is bad..." Like letting a child be executed. Because he had magic. Like Merlin. "Really bad..." He said weakly. "And the other, it's..." He blinked and swallowed, looking for a word to describe it. Arthur dying. Having no destiny. Having no purpose. Existing without his other half. Having no prat to wake up tomorrow. Never seeing the blue eyes, the warrior again.

"Unthinkable." He finished.

"Sounds as if you've already made a decision." Gaius smirked lightly. Merlin looked down gloomily. "You can only do what you believe to be right, Merlin. I just hope it doesn't involve putting yourself in terrible danger."

Merlin looked up, finally. A sad smile on his face. "For once you don't have to worry." Merlin took a breath. "I'm going to do nothing." 

The only thing he was going to do, was eat what he could and then go lie on his bed and try to fight the guilt.

He put his arms over himself and let his eyes water. 

 _Emrys?_ He widened his eyes and heaved at the sound.  _Emrys, will you help me?_

Merlin took a shuddering breath.  _I know you can hear me. Please, get me out of here._

Merlin shook his head against the pillow.  _I'm scared, Emrys._ Merlin felt a sob built up.  _They're going to kill me._ He let it out. 

 _Emrys! Aren't you my friend?_ He could hear the fear in the little boy's voice and put his hands over his ears, knowing it was pointless.  

 _We're the same._ Merlin shook his head and flared his nostrils. "No, we're not! I am destined to protect him and you're destined to kill him!"

His sobs overtook. He remembered the blue eyes he had seen not too long ago, in the middle of some sleep. He remembered feeling hatred towards them. 

They were the little boy's eyes. 

And despite knowing that meant he was definitely doing the right thing, Merlin cried himself to sleep that night.

 

 

×++×

 

 

 

It had been a week after the Druid boy incident. No one talked about it and everyone acted like it never happened.

Merlin carried on with his duties as Arthur's manservant. Morgana seemed more distant and unapproachable than ever, it seemed to have hit her very hard.

Tonight was a ceremony. Merlin had a suspicion that it was also Arthur's birthday, considering what the ceremony was about, but he didn't ask.

He was wearing some other garments like the official ones he had worn once. He stood at the side. Everyone was dolled up for this event, the tables were full of good food.

Arthur was in his long red cape and chainmail, without his armor. He was kneeling at the steps of the throne, looking up at his father.

"Do you solemly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?" The King questioned.

"I do, sire." 

Merlin looked at Arthur with a smile. He moved his eyes back to the King who spoke again. "Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgements?" 

"I do, sire."

The King moved the scepter over his son. "And do you swear allegiance im Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?" He placed the scepter in front of his son.

Arthur held on to the scepter. "I," He started loudly. "Arthur Pendragon," Merlin was oblivious to Gwen's peering at his expression. He kept smiling proudly and pleasantly at the blond. "Do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of this kingdom and its peoples."

The King left the scepter to his son and grabbed the round crown from a cushion. "Now, being of age and heir, from henceforth you shall be Crowned Prince of Camelot." He placed it upon the blond's head. The room erupted in claps and after a moment Uther himself clapped.

Arthur stood and turned, he nodded once at the crowd as he looked over it, a small curl on his mouth. His eyes moved over to Merlin and the curl on his lips stayed. Merlin was smiling back at him when Gwen's voice's interrupted.

"So how does it feel to be the servant of the Crown Prince of Camelot?" She asked with a grin. 

Merlin immediately dropped his smile and took a breath. "Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilledge."

She laughed. "You're proud of him even though you complain about him constantly." 

Merlin's ears were pink and so were his cheeks. "I am not." 

"You are, I can see it on your face." Gwen smiled. 

 _Yeah? What else does my face tell you? That I think he looks handsome standing there like that? Is this pride and thinking even normal? What is normal nowadays?_ "Those socks are very clean, of course I'm proud of them." 

Gwen giggled. Everyone was still clapping when everything got ruined.

A window broke into a million pieces and a black stallion and its rider came in. The Knights moved to stand beside the royal family. The Crown Prince himself drew out his sword.

Merlin stared at the intruder who kept riding to arrive across from the Knights and the royals. Who was he? Another threat?

The rider took off his metal gauntlet and threw it down. Merlin knew what that meant, everyone did. It was a dare for a challenge.

Merlin saw Arthur sheathe his sword. No doubt he wanted to pick the gauntlet up. Merlin was thankful when a Knight beat him to it. 

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge." The young man said. Merlin had only seen him training with Arthur. 

"Single combat, noon tomorrow. To the death." Said the man from inside the helmet, darkness not allowing any view of his face. He turned around, leaving Owain in shock and Arthur looking at his Knight worriedly.

 

 

 

Merlin went home, meaning to Gaius. He took off the servant robe and before he went to Arthur to finish his manservant duties for the day he stood and crossed his arms, leaning on the wall. "Have you ever seen this Black Knight before?" 

"I don't believe so." Merlin tilted his head to look at Gaius's face. "Didn't recognise his crest?" 

"Crest?" The old man and turned to the warlock. "Which House is it?" Merlin asked.

Gaius paused. "I'm not sure, I didn't see it that clearly." "Yeah, but he isn't someone you'd forget in a hurry, is he?"

"No." Gaius admitted. Merlin let his back lean fully on the wall. "So you don't think he's from around here?" 

"Doesn't seem likely." Gaius picked up an ingredient to what he was making. "Then what's he doing here?" Merlin questioned the old man again.

"Merlin, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is touching but wholly misplaced. If you finished your work you could go to bed and leave me to finish mine." 

Merlin sighed lightly. "Okay." He stood straight and left the chambers. 

He was only asking so many things because he wanted to figure out who this man was and if he could be dangerous to Arthur. Which seemed more and more likely the more he thought about it. 

When he reached Arthur's chambers, the Prince's expression was bitter. Merlin went ahead to do his daily task of changing clothes. He brought in the heir's sleeping clothing, set it on the bed. He removed the chainmail from Arthur silently, knowing he would be thinking about Owain. 

"So uh," He asked, looking for something light to say, finishing up on the boots. "I was wondering, this ceremony happened 'cause you are of age, does that mean today, was it, you know-" 

Arthur let out a long exhale. "You're dismissed."

Merlin took a step back and clicked his tongue. "Well, happy birthday for whenever it was." He said quickly and left. 

 

×++×

 

Merlin was fastening the cape on Sir Owain. Appearently, his armor dressing skills were needed not only for his master, at least this time.

"You've never fought in mortal combat before. It's different." Merlin moved away. Arthur talked to Owain with worry. "It's not like the training I've been giving you."

"Yeah I know." Owain smirked. Merlin didn't really find any logic to the Knight being unfazed. He widened his eyes surprised, when Arthur turned the Knight around and held his shoulders. 

"Listen to me, the problem is we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him." Merlin stood watching them with his head low. Arthur really did care about his men, and the chance that Owain would die seemed high. 

"But I have the same advantage." Owain said and Merlin looked at him. He was hopeful that Owain could beat him. "He's never seen me fight."

Arthur nodded once and let his arms slip. "True."

"You've watched me." "Yes." "And?"

Merlin saw Arthur hesitate, he shook one of Owain's shoulders and responded. "And I know no one braver." 

The warlick blinked rapidly. I _beg to differ-_

Owain reached for something Merlin was holding who let him take it with a polite smile that got erased at the sound of Arthur's voice. "Remember all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow."

Gwen walked into the room to give Owain a small red fabric like ribbon. It was a token for luck from Morgana. "I shall wear it with pride. But I don't need luck." At that, Merlin looked to Arthur who was already looking at him. The Prince looked troubled and let his head fall. 

Merlin wanted to encourage or comfort him somehow but he couldn't. 

 

 

 

 Merlin could have sworn he saw Sir Owain pierce his sword through the Balck Knight. After some speculation with Gaius, they suspected the mysterious rider was a spirit conjured back from the dead and that was why he wasn't harmed.

It was powerful magic and since the man was dead nothing could kill him. He wouldn't leave until he had reached his goal. Which was revenge on Camelot because his sister, Ygraine, Arthur's mother, died in childbirth and he blamed Uther.

Sir Palinor had picked up the gauntlet. They were in a fight now and everyone thought it would turn out well. Maybe they were wrong. But then, Palinor made a good move and plunged the sword in the Black Knight's chest. Instead of dying, he paused and killed Palinor.

Everyone was shocked and speechless. Unfortunately, this time, before Uther could stop Arthur from picking up the gauntlet, the Pendragon heir threw his own.

"I, Arthur Pendragon challenge you." Merlin couldn't breathe.  _No, no, no! Idiot! What have you done?_

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow." 

 

 

 

"You were right. If Arthur fights that thing, he'll die." He said breathlessly, pacing in Gaius's chambers. 

He tried to come up with solutions but he just found himself sweating with worry and panic. "He is Camelot's strongest warrior, if anyone can defeat it, it's him." Gaius said, his words doing nothing to soothe Merlin.

He shook his head furiously. "You said it yourself, no mortal weapon can kill him." He gasped. "Which means we have to find a way to defeat it ourselves." 

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Gaius asked. 

Merlin ran to his room to find his magic book. "If no mortal sword can kill it, then I will." He opened the book. "With mortal magic." 

"Merlin, it's too dangerous..."

"We don't have a choice." He said firmly. Just a week ago, a little Druid boy died so that Arthur Pendragon could live. He didn't care how dangerous any of it would ever be after that. He'll do anything for Arthur's safety.

A little while later, Merlin decided to try out a spell. It was of flames, like the spell Edwin had cast for Gaius once. 

The sky was dark. Merlin walked to the area where the Black Knight was, standing still like a statue, with his black ripped flag waving in the breeze.

He looked mildly terrifying in the night. Merlin stilled where he was and directed his arm towards him. He did the spell. At first the fire seemed to engulf him and felt a spark of hope. But the fire did nothing. He wasn't burned or bothered at all. 

The fire died out and the Knight turned his helmeted head to Merlin. The warlock felt his form shake and he ran away.

He realised he was running to Arthur's chambers at some point. He stopped when he was in the doorstep. He doubted he would be the one to change the Crown Prince's mind about this but he had to  _try._

Arthur was practicing forms and movements with his sword. He halted when he saw Merlin move to him. He sighed. "Merlin, you know that conversation we once had about knocking,"

Merlin spoke with urgency. "You have to pull out."

"Why is that?" Arthur asked looking down to his sword.

"Because he'll kill you." 

"Why does everybody think that?"

"Because they're right!" He said with exasperation. "Just pull out," He shook his head. "You're the Crown Prince. No one wants to see you die for some stupid challenge."

"I'm not a coward." Arthur said, pretending to inspect his blade. 

"I know that," Merlin said and exhaled softly. He took another breath.  _You're the far from that. You're the bravest person I know._ "I've stood there and watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced."

"That's what's required of me." Arthur said with a small voice.

"You are more than that. You're not merely a warrior. You're a Prince! A future King!" He said with intensity. "You've proved your courage but you must prove your wisdom." 

"I'm not backing down..." Arthur muttered.

"Please Arthur," Desperation was clear in his voice. "Listen to me, this is no ordinary Knight. Look at him," He walked to the window. "He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just- stands there. In complete silence."

Arthur seemed to have resumed his practicing. Ignoring him. "Doesn't that tell you something?!" Merlin exclaimed.

"No one is unbeatable."

 _Sure! Except for the dead._ "If you fight him, you'll die."

"I'm not listening to this..." 

"I'm not going to sit there and watch that. I'm trying to warn you, Arthur." He walked to where Arthur.

Then he flinched away when Arthur snarled at him and raised his sword in the air. "And I'm trying to warn you, Merlin!"

Merlin blinked at him, closed his jaw and nodded his head once with a plastic flash of a smile. He turned his back and exited.

He wasn't even mad that the pampered asshole had raised his sword. To the person who did everything to protect him. Nope.

He was annoyed because he had to figure out a way to help him in one night which meant, he wasn't about to get any sleep. It all came down to Merlin again, to how he would save Arthur's royal ass.  _Fine._

 

 

 

After about an hour of waiting for the librarian to show him the myth of legendary swords that could kill anything, living or dead, he found out that the sword would have to be forged in a dragon's breath.

He knew where to find a dragon. What he needed was a sword. And he would get the finest there was, for his Crown Prince, the Once and Future King.

He went to Gwen's. She was the blacksmith's daughter, the best sword there was, he would come by thanks to her. She showed him a blade crystal clear with a gold hilt that Merlin himself, admitted looked regal and beautiful, worthy.

"He'll kill me if he finds I've taken it." Gwen said with disdain.

"He'll understand. You did it for Arthur." He looked at the sword again and held it.

"I knew you were proud of him really." Gwen said with a smile.

Merlin smiled back shyly, unsure of his feelings but sure of what he was going to do. He returned to the castle. He took the familiar route to the dragon with a torch in one hand.

_"Merlin!"_

"Do you know why I'm here?"

_"It may surprise you, Merlin but my knowledge of your life is not universal."_

"It's to do with Arthur. His life's in danger. He will die. Unless," He set the sword down on the stone ground. "I can make a weapon that will kill the dead."

_"So what have you come to ask of me?"_

Merlin let the sword float next to the dragon's snout. "Will you burnish it? To save Arthur?"

_"The dead do no return without reason. Who has he come for?"_

"Uther." Merlin admitted.

_"Then let him take his vengeance and the spirit will die without my help."_

"But it's Arthur that's going to fight him. You have to save him." Merlin pleaded.

_"That is your destiny, young warlock. Not mine."_

"But if Arthur fights and dies, Camelot will have no heir! I will have no destiny." He said desperately.

_"A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power."_

"I know."  _"You do not know. You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."_

"What do you mean?"  _"In the wrong hands this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."_

"I understand."  _"You must do more than understand, you must promise."_

Merlin promised. And when the sword was forged with the Great Dragon's breath, it was breathtaking. Merlin could only stare at its magnificence, feeling shivers. 

The sword was magic and it had a name.

_"The sword was forged for Arthur. And him alone."_

 

×++×

 

 

Shit.

It wasn't like Merlin took pleasure in not listening to the dragon. Honestly, he didn't. He felt dread when Uther appeared instead of Arthur the next day. 

The King wanted to take his son's place. Quite honourable but Merlin felt both fear and gratitude. "Tom isn't the royal swordsmith, I'm surprised Arthur went to him." He said, testing Excalibur in his grip.

"Oh, that was me." Merlin said and adjusted the armor. At the King's questioning glare, he added, "I... felt he needed a better sword."

"You show him most extraordinary loyalty." The King remarked.

Merlin inhaled. "It is my job, sire." He simply said.

"This is beyond the line of duty." Uther pointed out.

Oh God, okay, how should he express himself? "You could say..." He finished up the outfit. "There was a bond between us..." 

Oh yeah, way to go, Merlin, that definitely didn't sound weird or anything. Totally normal. 

Although, there weren't many other ways he could describe the foretold destiny between him and Arthur. 

The King didn't seem to notice or mind. "I'm glad." Merlin stared back at the King, not knowing what else to say, feeling awkward. "Take care of him."

Merlin let his mouth hang as he watched the King depart.  _I will do my best._

 

 

It turned out, the Black Knight was slain by the King thanks to Excalibur. The Great Dragon was furious at this, said that at the hands of Uther it could only do evil and he ordered Merlin to hide the sword. Hide it where no mortal man could ever find it.

Merlin was disappointed at the missed oppurtunity to see the magical sword at the hands of its rightful owner. It would have been a wonderful sight.

But he had a feeling that wasn't the last time he and the blade would meet, as it sank at the bottom of lake Avalon.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wanted to get these over with.  
> liberties at altering things yay


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overanalyzing hurts your brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random: annoying mergana and arwen shippers is my favorite pastime

/ VIII /

 

MOMENT OF TRUTH

 

Merlin watched as his mother kneeled before the King to beg him to send help for their village. Once again, Uther proved that he wasn't a caring King. He declined.

Merlin wondered if he shouldn't have looked for a sword to kill the dead, now Uther would be gone and Arthur would be King. But maybe it just wasn't time yet. Plus, Merlin couldn't have known Uther would have taken his son's place. 

But he couldn't stay in Camelot knowing some brute had abused his mother and was to return to their home and take their crops, dooming the people of Ealdor.

Arthur Pendragon may be his destiny, but his mother, the person who loved him more than anyone in this world, his family... He had to be at her side. 

With a heavy heart he followed Arthur to a castle balcony after the audience. He wasn't sure how to bring up what he wanted to say. He placed his hands on the rough surface of stone.

"I'm sorry." The Prince said with a sympathetic tone. Merlin nodded with a hint of a smile at Arthur's words. "If it were up to me, men would be on their way there now."

He believed that. "You tried. And thank you, for getting an audience with the King." He gazed at Arthur who was still focused on the horizon. 

"I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived." The Prince seemed concerned about this matter as well. Merlin made his lips a line in appreciation. There was no other way to say this than to just outright say it, he decided.

He took a breath and his lips shifted as he turned sideways to Arthur and said, "I'm going back to Ealdor." 

"Of course." He heard Arthur say.  _That's it?_ Right, it wasn't like he was special to him. He didn't mean much. "It's been an honor serving you." He said hoping for a response.

Arthur didn't know the full extent of what Merlin had done for him these past weeks, Merlin knew that well. He still wished that he would be missed or needed in his absence. Did his time here mean nothing at all to Arthur? 

His brows furrowing, his blue eyes slightly startled, "You'll be coming back." He told him.

 _Does that means he'll miss me?_ Merlin felt pleasant at that. He replied with a sad smile. "Well, she's my mother," Arthur's face softened. "Uh, I have got to look after her before anyone else." He saw the Prince nod looking into the distance. "You understand?"

"I'd do exactly the same." Arthur had no mother, Merlin wasn't sure if that meant he wouldn't understand or be more inclined to do so. Once again, in contrast to his father, Arthur proved to be caring.

"Well," Arthur called out, the heaviness of the conversation dropping a few degrees. "You've been terrible." Merlin grinned. "Really, I mean it," Merlin closed his eyes and nodded. "The worst servant I ever had." He grinned toothily in laughter and his cheeks hurt.

Still wearing his dimples he said, "Thank you, sire." 

Arthur turned away and Merlin smiled fondly at his profile. He moved to leave. 

Pendragon called to Merlin before he could stop himself. "Merlin," He saw the dark-haired boy look over his shoulder. He wanted to say something, something like 'be careful', or 'I'll miss you, or 'do consider coming back when it's over'. He settled for, "Good luck."

Arthur had to at least try and hide his disappointment.

 

 

 

 

Merlin packed fairly quickly. Gwen gave him some armor and a sword -which he found  _swordy-_ and to his surprise, she and Morgana were riding with him to Ealdor. They explained that they were doing it because he had helped them, so they should as well in return.

He had saved Gwen's life and he had helped Morgana get the Druid boy out of Camelot -even if that didn't go particularly well. They had been riding all day and when the sun had disappeared they stopped for dinner and sleeping.

They had secured the horses and made a fire. Now, the two girls were on their blankets, asleep and Merlin was sitting on a log by the bonfire. Hunith was next to her son.

He fiddled with some wood. "They shouldn't be here, especially the Lady Morgana." She said with worry. "Isn't she the King's ward?" 

"Not that you'd know it." Merlin said and glanced at her. He knew how against Uther and his morals she was, sometimes it was comforting, others it was worrisome. "She's the only person I know who isn't frightened of him." Well her and Arthur. But Arthur was the Prince, it was expected.

"It won't make any difference to Kanen that they're women." She said.

"I know, but I couldn't talk them out of coming." Merlin whispered. He brought one finger to his mother's bruise on her eye. "I want to make him pay for what he did to you." 

His mother clutched to his arm. "Promise me you'll be careful. No one could find out about you." 

"They won't." Merlin reassured her. "They never do." He almost had bitterness in his words, almost wished they would because everyone would know him as he really was.

His mother looked glad to hear that, she smiled sweetly at her son and kissed the top off his head. "Get some rest." She stood and went to lay down and sleep.

Merlin looked at the fire. He picked up a piece of wood that was burnt at the top and blew air at it. The sparks hovered in the air and formed a dragon at his command. Merlin loved his magic. 

He knew he had it because of his destiny with Arthur and when he lied down to sleep, he couldn't help but think of him and his magic. This was the longest he had gone without the prat in weeks. Was it a month? Merlin found the fact that he wasn't there strange. 

He couldn't believe he missed the prat already. Who was probably sleeping soundly in his large bed, putting Merlin in the past. 

Merlin tossed and turned, unable to sleep. It was unfair, why did he have to be the only one aware of their destiny and the only one to care so much? 

He heard rough hooves on the ground. It was the middle of night, Merlin sat up on the blanket and reached for the sword Gwen had given him. 

It could be bandits, it could Kanen himself or one his men. Merlin unsheathed the sword and stood up.

He walked warily on the groud, holding the sword in front of him to defend himself. A little farther, there was mist. He heard noises in the bushes and he breathed heavily, his eyes trying to find the source of the movement.

Suddenly, he felt a steel point poke at his back.

He froze. "I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any." 

Said a voice that made Merlin grin and scream out, "Arthur!" In glee as he turned around and carelessly moved his sword with him. That made Arthur duck and wear a annoyed expression. Oops.

The Crown Prince stood and glared at Merlin, who was grinning widely. "Put the sword down,  _Mer_ lin. You look  _ridiculous._ " He walked past him and took the sword from Merlin's grip.

The warlock couldn't bring himself to feel insulted, he was too delighted. Also, his heart was thumping with excitement and happiness. Arthur had left Camelot to find him and go to Ealdor with him! He wasn't in deep sleep in his chambers, alone or bedding a woman, not having a care in the world. He was  _here._ With Merlin. Against the King's orders. Because he simply wanted to.

Merlin stumbled and ran after Arthur, falling into step next to him. "Great timing." Merlin let out. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I couldn't exactly leave when everyone in the castle could see me."

They arrived in the little camp and sat down at the log of wood he and his mother were at, hours ago. Merlin rubbed his hands, the cold digging at him but he wanted to stay next to the Prince. 

"How much further is it?" Arthur asked meddling with a piece of wood.

"Uh, maybe a few hours." He looked at Arthur. The other boy wasn't cold, thanks to the chainmail and his quality clothing.

"How many men does Kanen have?" He questioned.

Merlin paused and thought. "Um, I'm not sure. I think from what my mother said as many as forty."

He waited for Arthur's next words, expecting some other strategy question or generally useful but the blond just said, "You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." 

They both looked down. Merlin nodded a few times. Looking at his palms and fingers, he was still thinking about how Arthur chose to be here with him. For a few seconds, the words he wanted to say stuck to his throat nervously and in a spur of the moment he just said them.

"Thank you." Arthur turned his gaze at him. Merlin looked back to his fingers. "Um, I know you didn't have to come." 

The Crown Prince stood and didn't answer Merlin's heartfelt words. "Get some sleep." He said and picked up his blankets. Merlin found himself examining his fingers again with a tight knowing smile.

He didn't comment on the fact that there were two or three hours left until dawn.

 

 

×++×

 

 

 "It's good to see you again." Merlin said as he hugged Will. 

"How have you been? I hear you're skivvying for some Prince." Will tilted his head.

Merlin furrowed his brows. "No. I wouldn't say I'm skivvy-"

"Merlin!" He turned around to Arthur's call. "Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them."

"Uhh, yeah, in a minute, I'm just talking to-"

"Now, Merlin. There isn't much time." Arthur walked ahead. 

Merlin sighed shortly. "Yes, sire." 

Great, his only childhood friend thinks he's a pitiful slave. What can you do, aye? Maybe he could explain it to Will later.

The young warlock did what Arthur said and soon everyone was gathered around Arthur and his companions. 

"I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back and when he is," Arthur looked at all the villagers. "We must be ready for him. First of all we have to prepare,"

Arthur's speech was interrupted by Will. "Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?"

Merlin gaped at his friend. "I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot." The Pendragon heir explained patiently. 

For some reason, Will found that funny. "Yeah and I'm Prince William of Ealdor." Merlin was confused as to why Will was acting so rude.

He saw Arthur's expression harden and his mother snapped. "Keep quiet! He's here to help us."

"He's made things worse." Will said. "Kanen will be back and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrant." He pointed to Arthur.

"He saved Matthew's life!" Merlin's mother exclaimed. 

"It's all right, Hunith. This is his village. What would you have us do?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin was thankful that Arthur had grown to be calmer, but he didn't get his friend. "We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men."

"So what's the alternative?" Arthur asked, needless to say, he was irritated with this boy. 

"Give him what he wants." Will said and the crowd's objection was vocal.

"Then what?" Arthur's spoke louder. "Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest. And the harvest after that."

"We'll manage, we'll survive," Will said but lost his arguement as the villagers shouted, "How?"

Arthur smirked for a second, then continued. "The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him."

Will was still against him. "No! You just want the honor and glory of battle. That's what drives men like you. If you wanna fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people. Not ours."

Merlin was appalled. "Will!" He called out and followed after him. What the hell? Couldn't his friend see that Arthur was trying to save them? Those things he said about him... Merlin knew they weren't true. They couldn't be. 

He didn't know Arthur. Merlin knew him. He was going to try to make his friend see sense. Will couldn't speak or think about Arthur this way.

"He knows what he's doing. You've got to trust him." At the lack of response, Merlin sighed. "Look, when I first met Arthur I was exactly like you, I hated him, I thought he was pompous and arrogant." 

He remembered the servant who was a moving target and the fight at the market.

"Nothing's changed there then." 

Merlin sighed again. "But, in time, I came to respect him for what he stands for, his views and what he does." 

"I know what he stands for! Princes, Kings, all men like him."

Merlin hadn't forgotten how Will's father had passed away. He realised, maybe that was what made Will so against him. "Will..." He started. "Don't bring what happened to your father into this."

"I'm not!" Merlin doubted that but kept silent. "Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant."

Merlin felt an irritation build in his chest. "He's also my friend." At least he liked to think that of him. He couldn't describe what he and Arthur were to each other without having a headache. 

"Friends don't send you to die first on the battlefield."

"He won't do that." Merlin couldn't imagine that at all. 

"Let's wait until the fighting begins. Then you'll see." 

"Will! I trust him with my life!" Merlin exclaimed.

His childhood friend stared at him. "Really? Is that so? Does he know your secret, then?" 

Merlin stilled. How could he be asking him that? That wasn't something under Merlin's control! He couldn't tell Arthur. "Magic is banned." 

"Does he know you're a sorcerer?" Will asked louder. Merlin visibly flinched. He shook his head slowly, looking at the ground. 

"No, he doesn't. So face it, Merlin. You're living a lie. Just like you were here." The warlock swallowed. "You're Arthur's servant. Nothing more. Otherwise, you'd tell him the truth."

 

 

 

 

Merlin lied down in the evening and thought about his conversation with Will. 

Actually, the entire day he was thinking of the conversation but he got nowhere.

There were times he concluded that, Will was wrong. He didn't have to tell Arthur that he had magic to be more than a servant. Besides, it wasn't like he was a whole different person without it. 

It was just survival, really. Like if one day you learned your friend was a criminal and he had to be in jail, you would be hurt but see the right in that. Why would Merlin ruin his chances of friendship for the crime of magic, which wasn't a moral crime or a crime at all-though opinions differed and Merlin was biased.

But then, that was also the reason why he had to tell him, wasn't it? 

If Arthur really was his friend he would understand that magic wasn't a crime and that Merlin only used it for good. And Merlin was afraid. Afraid that Arthur wouldn't understand because, really, why would he? His own father made the law. 

Merlin and Arthur couldn't be friends without secrets. 

In which case, was it a friendship at all? With dishonesty? 

"Have you always slept on the floor?" 

Merlin blinked, shaken out of his thoughts at the sound of Arthur's voice. "Yeah. The bed I have in Camelot is luxury by comparison." 

They were on the floor, lying down in opposite directions. "Must have been hard." 

Merlin hummed in agreement. "It's like rock." 

Arthur rolled his eyes at the ceiling, mild amusement in his voice. "I didn't mean the ground, I meant..." He took a breath. "For you. It must have been difficult."

Merlin hummed in indifference again, trying to ease Arthur, taking a small joy in the Prince's words. "Not really." He relaxed himself on the makeshift pillow.

"I didn't know any different. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow, everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on your table and a roof over your head you're happy."

"Sounds... nice." Arthur blandly said. 

Merlin chuckled with closed eyes. "You'd hate it." 

"No doubt." Arthur smiled faintly. "Why'd you leave?" He asked.

Merlin opened his eyes and searched for an answer. "Things just... changed."

"How?" The warlock hadn't explained this to anyone before. When he left for Camelot, the destination was his mother's idea, sure. But he didn't just listen to her blindly. Why was Merlin intent on leaving his home?

Out of nowhere, a foot landed on his face and he smiled in laughter as he turned his face to the side. "Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me." He heard Arthur say, impatiently.

The foot removed itself from his face. _Pretending to be interesting... he thinks I'm interesting?_ Merlin kept a smile on, it faded as he found his reply. "I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did."

Arthur grinned. "Had any luck?"

Taking recent events into consideration, Merlin said, "I'm not sure yet."

His destiny was in Camelot. That itself should be enough to say he must live at Camelot. But did he belong in Camelot? Did he fit in? With the ban on magic that seemed crazy.

"We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's gonna be a loong day," Arthur turned to his left side. "Blow the candle."

Merlin did.

Maybe some of the greatest friendships started with secrets.

 

  
  
  
  
In the morning, Merlin was woken up by his mother. He proceeded to wake up Arthur, like usual. Preparing for the day, Merlin helped Arthur into his jacket.

"Still haven't learned how to dress yourself?" Morgana commented as she strapped her forearm bracelets.

"If you have a dog, you don't fetch the stick yourself." Arthur retorted. "No offense, Merlin." He quickly added, quieter.

"None taken." He said as he tied sides of the jacket. _A dog?_

"Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast." Hunith gave the blond the bowl of the mixture.

"Oh really?" Arthur asked with fake surprise.

"Come on, eat up." Morgana taunted.

Arthur held the soup and smiled politely. He brought the spoon to his mouth as Hunith looked at him and turned around. "Mm!"

Merlin watched him with amusement and disapproval, he reached for his neckerchief. Arthur quickly gave the bowl to Gwen. "Right, let's keep going," His hand touched Merlin's back warmly and the boy looked at him with wide eyes, his heart beating faster. "We'll need wood, lots of it."

"Of course!" Merlin said. Arthur had crossed the door already.

He just touched him on the back to make him understand that he meant for him to get the wood. Yeah. That's what it was. But... he could have just told him in his face?

Merlin went to slip on the brown cardigan, his heartbeat could be explained in him being startled. Yep.

"Arthur said it was lovely." He heard Gwen say to his mother before she too, walked out.

"He must care for you a great deal."

He breathed sharply at his mother's words and forcefully said, "Arthur would do this for any village, that's just the way he is."

"It's more than that." Hunith wondered if her son truly didn't see it. "He's here for you."

Merlin's heartbeat was fast again. "I'm just his servant." He said, trying to convince himself and his mother.

"Give him more credit than that, Merlin. He _likes_ you."

And just like that, Merlin's resolve shattered. He stumbled where he stood and shook his head. "Mom-he..." He couldn't bring himself to question if his mother meant platonically or romantically.

"That's only because he doesn't know me. If he did, I'd probably be dead by now." He put a smile on at the end, that did nothing.

His mother shook her head, a concerned expression on her face. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

Merlin kept silent. He didn't know what to believe.

 

×++×

 

 

"Why did you leave?" Will asked, similarly to Arthur last night.

"It wasn't what I wanted... my mother was worried. When she found out you knew she was so angry." It was half a lie. He did want to find somewhere to fit in, but was sad to leave Ealdor.

"I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know you wouldn't."

"You'd be able to defeat Kanen on your own, wouldn't you?" 

Merlin hesitated. "Not sure, maybe."

"So what's stopping you? _What_ if Arthur finds out?" Will insisted.

Merlin inhaled deeply and stood up. "I don't expect you to understand." 

"Try me." Will stood up as well.

"One day Arthur will be a great King but he needs my help. I'm supposed to be there for him and if anyone ever found out about my powers, I'd have to leave Camelot for good."

"Are you telling me, you'd rather keep your magic a secret for Arthur's sake than to use it to protect your friends and family?" 

Why did it have to be a choice?

 

 

 

 

Merlin had been trying to sleep. Really, he had.

But all these thoughts about magic, about Arthur and about Ealdor couldn't let him rest. 

"We don't stand a chance."

He blinked at the sound of Gwen's voice.

"Arthur can't see that. He's too stubborn."

This time Morgana. They really were hopeless, weren't they? Things didn't look good. 

"Why do you think he came here?"

Merlin strained his ears. "Same reason we did. Merlin. Arthur may act like he doesn't care for him but it's obvious. He wouldn't be here if he didn't."

Merlin ignored his heartbeat this time.

 

 

 

 

Matthew was dead. He was found with an arrow to his heart, a note saying that this was the villagers' last day. 

William obviously blamed Arthur. In front of everyone. That he had gotten Matthew killed.

And then he packed. Merlin confronted him about it, about how he was abandoning his loved ones and somehow the conversation was turned to Merlin. Again.

Will accused him of being the one abandoning his loved ones because he had magic and he could stop this and he was going to let them die.

Merlin looked for Arthur. He was sharpening his sword, sitting on some barrels. Merlin sat down next to him. Arthur stopped his action but didn't say anything.

"William's father was killed fighting for King Cenred. So he doesn't trust anyone of nobility." 

"Do you think the villagers believed him?" 

"Nah. No, he's always been a troublemaker." He smiled toothily. "They're used to ignoring him." 

"And if he's right?" Arthur asked.

Merlin's light expression vanished. He looked at Arthur with seriousness, noticing his face looked tormented. "He isn't." 

"I treat these men like soldiers and they're not." Merlin saw Arthur swallow. "You've seen them fight they haven't got a clue. I need to tell everyone to leave the village before Kanen returns." 

"No. We're going to stay, we're going to fight and we're going to win."

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin, it can't be done."

"It can! We're going to make Kanen regret the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle. The rest... will take care of itself." 

"How?" 

Mein looked him in the eye with a smile. "You've just got to believe in them. Because if you don't, they'll sense it. And the battle will be lost before it's even begun."

 

 

×++×

 

 

It was the day of the battle. Merlin wore the chainmail Gwen had given him and Arthur wore his own. 

They were the only ones in the house at the moment. Merlin picked up Arthur's armor to go ahead and strap it on Arthur but the prince stopped him.

"No, not today." He took it from Merlin's arms. "Put on your own." 

Merlin put on two bracelets while Arthur placed all his piece on his chest. The warlock struggled with the inside ties of the bracelet.

Suddenly his arm was pulled and Arthur was tying it for him. Merlin tried not to react. He felt tingles around his stomach.

Arthur's hand gripped Merlin's shoulder. "You ready?"

"My throat's dry." Merlin truthfully admitted.

He saw Arthur smile. "Me too." He let Merlin's shoulder go and he extended his arm in front of the dark-haired boy. Merlin gripped his forearm in the gesture he knew of. "It's been a honor."

They let go and Merlin turned around to the table. "Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me." 

"I won't. It's alright to be scared, Merlin." 

 _That's not what I meant._ "Arthur," He turned to look at him. "Are you doing this for me, because it's my home or because of what you think is right? I mean, if you didn't know me, would you be here?" 

At first he didn't believe he had actually said it. Then the silence followed and Merlin felt like the biggest idiot. Arthur let him know.

"You're an idiot."

"Uhh, that's not an answer." 

"It is for me. Let's go. Kanen must have crossed the river by now."

 

 

 

Will died for Arthur. He was hit by an arrow.

Merlin had used magic in the battle, but Will was at his side when he did and so before he died he lied to the Prince about it. He told him he was the one that did it.

"I'm sorry. I know he was a close friend." Arthur said to Merlin as they watched Will's body burn. "You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you?" 

"Yes." The warlock felt horrid.

"You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't have kept this from me, Merlin."

Merlin felt crushed. 

His mother put a hand on his elbow. "You better be going." She said gently.

"I don't have to go." He said with a hoarse voice.

"Yes, you do." 

An excuse was there. He went for it. "If anything were to happen to you..."

"I know where to find you." She held her son's hands. "You have to go, Merlin." She smiled. "You belong with Arthur." Merlin looked down and sighed. He seemed to do that a lot lately. "I've seen how much he needs you,"  _Mhm, you don't know the half of it._ Merlin glanced to where the prat was.

"And how much  _you_ need  _him."_ Merlin looked away, feeling his face heat up, how did mothers know everything?! His seemed to know him better than he knew himself! "You're like two sides of the same coin."

"I've heard someone say something like that about us before." Did the dragon speak to his mother now? He smiled. He hugged his mother.

"When you left you were just a boy. Now look at you," His mother's eyes watered. "I'm so proud of you!" 

He felt himself tear up at that. Someone was proud of him. Someone that knew everything about him and loved him for it all.

Hunith kissed her son on his forehead. 

Maybe Camelot wasn't a place for sorcerers but Merlin didn't need everyone around him to be one to feel like home. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His mom knows whats up


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Big fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows~  
> And suicide

/ IX /

 

THE LABYRINTH

 

Of course the creature they had been hunting was a unicorn.

And of course, Arthur had killed it.

Merlin was not happy with this turn of events, the unicorn was the most beautiful animal he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but look glum. 

Arthur, on the other hand, was very pleased. He knew unicorns were rare but he couldn't feel guilty when he also knew his father would be proud. And that's all he's wanted all his life.

To make his father proud of him meant he was worthy of being King one day. And what was more important for a Prince than proving his worth?

His father had grinned and complimented him, said that all the kingdoms would be envious. That was the reaction Arthur had awaited and craved. 

He pleasantly walked to his chambers with his manservant and made himself comfortable in his armchair. Plates of grapes were placed on his table and he picked out a few as he listed duties to Merlin.

Who, appearently, was not paying any attention to him and was instead standing by the window absorbed by -something.

"Merlin!" He called out loudly, irritated at the fact that he was trying to get attention on himself and not the other way around. The dark-haired boy turned his head.

"Have you listened to a word I've said?" He asked and watched the boy's face. He looked sad. That annoyed Arthur. He didn't want Merlin to sulk and have this expression, he wanted the goofy behavior back. "You've a face like a wounded bear ever since we came back from that hunting trip. Don't tell me you're still upset about the unicorn."

Why couldn't Merlin be pleased at him like the rest of the Court? Instead he was sad. Arthur truly didn't understand his manservant. What did he have to do to see him grin at him like he used to?

He moved to put on his boots. "I just don't think you should've killed it." The boy said. 

"Oh really? Why is that?" He waited for the response eagerly. 

"It was... it was doing no harm. What purpose did you serve by killing it?" Arthur could understand that yes, the unicorn was harmless, like many animals that are hunted for food, and unlike those animals, horse meat isn't in fashion.

Deep down, he saw why it was a bad thing. The only purpose he served by doing what he did was to appease and gain recognition. But he wasn't going to let Merlin in on something like that about himself. "We were hunting. That's what you do. You wanted to bring it home as a pet?"

And before Merlin could argue that they could let it live in peace, or that they could use it as a horse in the stables -which to be honest, rider of a unicorn sounded fancy- his gaze caught something on the tiles. "Look at this!"

"What?" Merlin walked over to Arthur at the side of the bed. 

"Do you know what that is?" Arthur questioned and pushed Merlin's head down and forward. "Rat droppings." He let his head up again. "My chambers are infected. You need to spend less time worrying about unicorns and more time worrying about rats!" He scolded bringing his face close to the boy's.

There a knock on the door. Arthur turned his head around. "Enter."

"My Lord, the King requests your service at a matter of urgency."

Arthur looked at Merlin who had stepped a bit farther and was looking at the guard. "Find that rat." He said lowly as he brushed past his manservant. 

 

 

 

 

First it was the crops. They all died. Food got limited.

Then, it was the water. The well filled with sand out of nowhere. They decided that it was the work of sorcery.

Merlin had tried to turn a bucket of sand into water, he had tried every possible spell that he could find in his magic tome. But with no results. This sorcery was stronger than his.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out when he saw his manservant walking absent-mindedly down the steps of the castle in the evening. "You do realize there's a curfew?"

"Yeah, I was- in your chambers- hunting for the rat." Arthur strutted towards him on the street.

"Did you find it?" 

"No..." The boy shook his head, seeming falsely apologetic. 

"So you have been outwitted by a rat." He stated, looking at the boy in the eye, with an unamused face.

"They do say rats are very intelligent." 

Arthur breathed in. "...More intelligent than you, it would seem," He looked around. "Go home, it'd be embarassing having to lock up my own servant for breaking the curfew." 

Maybe he also didn't want to send Merlin to a cell out of his own interests, not referring to embarassment. He didn't want the idiot to spend a night there. Because alright, yeah, he cared. Now _that_ , was sad.

Arthur saw a cloaked person enter a door and set off to get to them with a pat to Merlin, to follow him. 

The cloaked person was an old man with a staff who claimed he was the Keeper of unicorns. He told Arthur he was the one that had caused this famine and drought to the kingdom. Arthur was outraged at this, he would never hurt his people. Still, the sorcerer insisted that was what he did when he killed the unicorn. And for there to be salvation, Arthur had to pass tests.

If you'd ask Merlin, he fully believed what this Anhora man had told them. Besides, when Gaius saw the horn he had informed them that it was a belief, a superstition, that bad luck came onto those who killed one. It had to be true. 

Arthur didn't think so. He was convinced that Anhora was the one who had cursed Camelot and he wanted to arrest him. 

He couldn't bring himself to consider it true. How could it be? The Prince hurting the entire kingdom because of a mistake out of his ego? Arthur didn't want to believe any of it. He would not.

The next morning, he woke up with a sour face. He dressed up without Merlin's help and went to put on his footwear.

Something didn't feel right and he took it off to find a hole in his shoe. He flared his nostrils and twisted his face in anger. "That- _rat_!" He stood up and strode to Merlin with his boot in hand. "It ate through my boot! Look at it!"

Merlin gave a glance. "Guess the rat is as hungry as the rest of us."

"You think this is funny." Arthur more stated than asked, with a clench of his jaw.

"Moderatly." Merlin had a faint smile. Arthur threw the boot at him.

"Get it mended and find that rat!" He moved to get to his belts. 

"Have you given any more thought to what Anhora said?" Merlin questioned, placing a stack of clothes in the wardrobe.

"He may have escaped last night but at least we know now who we're looking for. I told my father I'll find this Anhora and put an end to it."

Arthur grabbed a new pair of boots and Merlin dealed with the others. "What if he was telling the truth about the curse?"

Arthur paused before he sat down. "You think I'm responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people?"

"No." Merlin looked away. "Not deliberately." Arthur narrowed his eyes. "When you killed the unicorn I saw Anhora in the forest." 

Arthur widened his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was just for a second and then he disappeared. I didn't even, I thought I was seeing things..." He muttered under his breath, making Arthur roll his eyes. "But he was definitely there."

"That doesn't actually prove anything." Arthur told him.

"But doesn't it make you think he might be telling the truth?" 

Arthur furrowed his brows. "Because he was stalking around in the forest? It makes me trust him even less." 

Merlin quickly continued. "Why would Anhora appear in Camelot and then lie to you?" 

Arthur shrugged, looking for an explanation. "We had him cornered. He was trying to talk his way out of it by blaming me." 

"Arthur, he can disappear into thin air, he didn't have to talk his way out of anything!"

Arthur stood up, feeling panic at Merlin's words. "My father has warned me about sorcerers like him, they won't rest until our kingdom is destroyed."

"I believe he's telling the truth." Merlin said in a small voice. 

"Then you're a fool. You cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says, you'd do well to remember that." Arthur said unknowingly. 

Merlin felt like someone had stepped over his heart. Arthur was so ignorant. Times like this, he knew his mother was right about keeping his gift a secret. But how long until he breaks?

The warlock swallowed the hurt and the anger and shook his head as Arthur told him of their plan. Merlin was to keep watch in the room where they kept their remaining food supplies. They used this plan, in the evening.

Arthur was on guard outside the room, at the other entrance. A little while later, maybe half an hour, he walked inside to see what Merlin was doing.

He was  _sleeping._

His arms were crossed, his eyes were closed and his head leaned on the wall. His mouth was left open and he was... smacking his lips. Because he was thirsty no doubt. But for some reason, Arthur went stiff and stared at the boy's mouth in some sort of mysterious wonder. 

Merlin's tongue was making a tiny sound with the saliva in his mouth, his Adam's apple moving as he swallowed and the sight was almost obscene. Gods, why was Arthur so enthralled by this?

Arthur had something else he should be focusing on, and it wasn't Merlin's pink lips that looked soft or his pale neck that he wanted to see without the neckerchief -Arthur compose yourself- it was the fact that he was sleeping!

The Crown Prince widened his nostrils remembering that, he grabbed a broom and hit Merlin's head. 

The dark-haired boy seemed to wake up instantly, Arthur spoke next to him with a hushed and mocking tone. "Don't you worry about keeping watch Merlin. You just make yourself comfortable." 

The boy sat up straighter as he looked around, his eyes dazed. He smacked his lips. 

"And stop smacking your lips. It's annoying."

"I'm thirsty." Merlin whined. 

"We're all thristy, Merlin." He turned to look out the door as Merlin stood up. 

 

 

×++×

 

 

Merlin was proud.

And he was proud because Arthur had let a man go last night, a man that tried to steal a sack of their food storage for his children. The next day, the well was filled with water again.

They weren't doing good on the food still, and Merlin may still be bad at reading Arthur's strategic, soundless hand commands, but they had water. 

"Never knew water could taste so good." Arthur managed to say after gulping down an entire tin mug -that was large. 

Merlin had gulped down his own when he replied, "My throat was so dry I thought I wouldn't be able to talk."

 "At least some good would've come from the drought then." Arthur teased and Merlin just tilted his head like, 'seriously?'.

The boy mostly ignored it. "More?" He asked holding the kettle. Arthur motioned with his hand and Merlin refilled his mug. 

"The sand's disappeared and water's come to the well. Doesn't make any sense. " Arthur said holding his mug. Merlin raised his brows and looked away, coughing twice. Arthur hardly resisted rolling his eyes. "I suppose you have some explanation for this,  _Mer_ lin." He looked to the Prince. "Let's hear it."

"Anhora said you will be tested. And last night in the grain store, you let that villager go. And he said it would bring its own reward."

"He was being grateful and so he should have been."

"Maybe that was your first test. You passed it. So the curse has begun to lift. Perhaps this," He glanced at his mug. "Is your reward."

Arthur looked at the water in his mug suspiciously, like he was trying to decipher its mysteries. "I know you don't have to listen to me..."

"Glad we agree on something." Arthur said, returning to inspect the mug.

Merlin looked unamused by the comedic remark. "If you get tested again you have a chance to end your people's suffering. I know you want that more than anything." Arthur looked up at Merlin with silence. I do, he thought and casted his eyes down.

"Perhaps we should seek Anhora out." Merlin suggested quietly. Arthur looked at him again and considered it a moment. No, he couldn't. "I don't negotiate with sorcerers. My father wouldn't hear of it." He told him.

"Then it's probably best you don't tell him." 

Arthur stared in deep thought at the boy in front of him. When did Merlin get so interested in planning, and so... cunning? Going against his father's back to save the kingdom... it seemed worth it. 

He was actually debating what a servant was telling him. But, well, this was Merlin. Somehow he was different.

 

 

 

 

The plan didn't seem to go that well.

After a disastrous dinner of rat, that Merlin escaped thanks to Morgana asking for food, the next day they went in the forest to find Anhora.

They did. Well, Arthur did. And he faced another test. But he failed. Merlin didn't know what really happened, he wasn't there. He had lost Arthur in the search for Anhora and found him after the test was over.

But he didn't need to know what happened to be able to tell that Arthur was devastated.

The Pendragon heir was more wrecked than he had ever been. He had doomed the kingdom. The remaining grains had died because he had failed. 

He was a failure.

It was all his fault. He had killed the creature, he might as well have killed his people. What kind of Prince did that? A stupid one. A proud one. An unworthy one.

"They don't even know the worst is yet to come." He murmured standing on the balcony, aware of Merlin's presence next to him.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"My father is going to stop distributing food to the people. They're to be left to starve." He answered slowly, the words hard to say. "I had a chance to lift the curse. And I failed them."

"You didn't know you were being tested." Merlin tried to comfort him but it did next to nothing. It merely said that, because of who he is, that's why this is happening. 

Arthur clenched his jaw, trying to control his emotions. The man in the test was right. "My people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse."

He wasn't worthy of taking his father's place. He had to, only because he was the only heir. His father probably did wish he had another son. Arthur had always been an embarassment growing up, not understanding the rules, too weak, too silly. A Prince that wished for friends more than he wished for weapons. A Prince that had everything yet felt empty.

Problem. Where was his problem? He had the finest clothes, royal chambers and servants. He was the best warrior. Trained all his life so that he would be the best, since that was the only thing he could be good at. He had spent most of his life with a sword in his fist. 

And he regretted none of it. Fighting was the only thing that made his blood boil and made him feel alive. And his achievements made the people and his family proud. 

There it was again. Pride. Truly, what Arthur wanted was approval. He was born into this position so he wanted to gain it as well. He wanted to be the Crown Prince not because of his birthright, because he deserved it, because of who he was as a person. 

And in the process, he had managed to get the kingdom ruined.

"And it is all my doing." 

 

 

 

 

 Merlin couldn't bear to see Arthur like this or bear seeing everyone dying. 

He had to do something. And he could only think of finding Anhora to talk to him and beg if he had to.

"You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffer." The old man told him when he appeared.

"If it pains you, put an end to it."

"It is not in my power to lift the curse." The old man simply said.

Merlin breathed deeply. "Then give Arthur another chance. He has accepted it is his responsibility and he will prove himself worthy to lift the curse if you give him one more chance." 

The man widened his eyes. "You have faith in Arthur."

Merlin nodded, a hurt expression on his face and he felt his own eyes tear up. "I do. And I trust him with my life." 

The old man considered this. "Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There he will face the final test. If he fails there is no hope. The curse will destroy Camelot."

The man vanished. "Wait! What kind of test will he face?"

"That is for Arthur alone to discover." Said a voice in the forest.

Merlin ran back to the castle and brought the news back to Arthur. The Prince was immediately on his feet, asking for Merlin to bring his armor. 

Soon, he was prepared. "Let me come with you." Merlin prompted. "You don't know what form the test will take and I might be able to help." He feared for Arthur's safety.

Arthur almost laughed at Merlin. "You're not coming." He said firmly. "I brought this curse upon Camelot, I'm gonna be the one to lift it or... die trying."

"Oh and how does your dying help anyone?" Merlin asked with a frustrated look.

"I'll... die knowing I did everything I can." 

"I'm coming with you." 

"Merlin." He stopped in his tracks and faced the dark-haired boy. He stared intensely at his blue eyes and leaned his head closer. "You're to stay here. And help the people as best as you can. Is that understood?" 

He took another look at the boy's face, a boy who came into his life out of nowhere and made him question things, and turned away to leave. 

He fetched his horse and took off. 

 

 

×++×

 

 

 

Exploring a maze was an experience more terrifying than any of them imagined.

There so many ways they could go and all while wondering, what if this leads to a dead end? What if I'm lost forever? 

So many turns. So many possibilities. The clouds above their heads darkened as time went by. And it made them sweat in fear, anticipation and worry. 

Merlin tried to stick close to the blond Prince but it soon became impossible. Among the green tall bushes he found Anhora with a sword. He accused him of making a trap. The old man said the trap wasn't for Arthur but for Merlin himself.

Arthur treaded through the labyrinth rapidly, thinking that the sooner he passed this test, the sooner people would eat and live on. 

He had begun running when he found an exit. He slowed and walked through it, waves in his ears. There was a beach. Arthur hadn't been in the ocean, ever. There were lakes and rivers along the forests and the mountains and that was where he learned to swim.

He took a few seconds to admire the new landscape before his eyes found a table and two stools. Someone was already sitting on one.

" _Mer_ lin?" 

"I'm sorry." His manservant looked apologetic. Arthur saw Anhora standing in a small distance from the table.

"Let him go. I'll take your test but not before he's released." Merlin shouldn't have to do anything with this.

"That is not possible. Merlin is part of the test. Please, sit." Arthur looked at the wooden stool and at the objects on the table. "If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed."

"I thought I told you to stay at home." He told Merlin after he sat down. He saw Merlin swallow, not coming up with any excuse. God, this idiot, endangering himself like this. "Let's get on with it."

Anhora explained that were two goblets on the table. One of the goblets contained a deadly poison, the other a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both had to be drunk and the two boys had to drink from one goblet. 

Arthur made a face at hearing his words. "What kind of ridiculous test is this? What does that prove?"

"What it proves is for you to decide." Arthur swore at the man, in his mind, in a very ugly way. "If you pass the test the curse will be lifted."

He turned his gaze to the goblets. It was like a riddle, and Arthur bit at his lip, trying to think of what to do. "Let's think about this," Merlin's voice started. "What if I drink my goblet first?" 

Arthur glanced at him. "If it's poison, you'll die." He said grimly.

"And if it's not, you'd have to drink from yours and you'll die." Merlin told him. Arthur swallowed. There was only one way this could end, he knew it, he just had to find out how to make it happen. "There must be a way around it." Merlin said.

"It's perfectly simple. One of us has to die." Arthur got that the meaning of this pathetic test was one of them dying, for some reason he didn't bother with. "We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. Then I'll drink it." 

"I will be the one to drink it." Merlin protested.

"This is my doing.  _I'm_ drinking it."

"It's more important that you live! You're the future King, I'm just a servant-"  _Maybe to some, but not to me._

"There's no time to be a hero, Merlin. It really doesn't suit you." 

Merlin sighed. "What if I drink from mine first and if that's not poison... I will drink yours." 

"He said each of us is allowed to drink from a single goblet." Arthur reminded him.

Merlin sighed again. Arthur smiled a little. "I had no idea you were so keen to die for me." He joked.

"Trust me I can hardly believe it myself." Merlin muttered.

Arthur laughed. Merlin had done this before and they both knew it. He had drunk from a goblet to save Arthur from being poisoned. But Arthur wasn't intending on letting him to do it again. It was nice to think that Merlin cared for him so much.

"I'm glad you're here, Merlin." He said, happy that the last person to be with was his friend.

One of them had to die and Arthur wanted it to be him. Dying for his people was a good way to go, he would be doing his duty and be finally, maybe, worthy of that title he was born with. Besides, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Merlin died. He would hate himself even more. Merlin was the only person that stood up to Arthur, that challenged him, that made him feel. Him and his sword. 

He never realized that his emotions towards his manservant had gone so far off from being proper. When he had left to get him the flower and save him, that was the only time that he thought about it. He had concluded that the clumsy idiot just mattered to him. As a friend. 

Now Arthur wasn't sure about that. No, there was more reason to why he kept him around apart from friendship. Merlin used his first name, no servant ever adressed their master with their first name, but Merlin did it and Arthur had not once corrected him. He liked being seen as a person, not as a title, he liked that Merlin called him by his name. 

He enjoyed the nicknames and the insults, the teasing and the banter, something he never thought was possible. With Merlin everything was far more interesting than it ever was before and he wasn't going to go back to living without him.

Funny, isn't it? He never would have thought he would end up in this situation when he met him.

And having to think about those curious looks at the boy and the want to steal touches at him that weren't really necessary, Arthur understood that his affections were... beyond platonic. He was attracted to his manservant, in a way he wasn't supposed to. It wasn't as difficult admitting that now, when he knew he was about to die.

"I've got it. We pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it's poison. Then all the liquid will be drunk and it will be from a single goblet." Merlin finished.

That was it then.

Arthur looked at the goblets, a curl forming on his mouth as he looked back at Merlin. "You never seize to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look."

Merlin looked at him slightly baffled. "Is that actually a compliment?" He asked with a grin.

Arthur gave him no answer, ears tinted red as he thought of a way to do what had to be done. He went for the easy one. "Look out." He warned and pointed to a direction past Merlin's head.

The idiot bought it. Arthur quickly grabbed the goblet and spilled the liquid into his own. Merlin whipped his head around. "No! I will drink it!" 

"As if I'd let you." Arthur said bringing the goblet close to his mouth. 

"You can't die. This isn't your destiny!" Merlin insisted.

Arthur looked at the content he was about to consume. "Seems you're wrong again." Since it was going to happen undoubtedly.

"Listen to me-"

He looked up at him with a crooked smile. "You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you." 

He gulped it all down.

"What have you done?" Merlin asked quietly with eyes turning pink. 

The Prince fell from the chair. 

"Arthur! No!" 

Merlin stood from his stool and ran to the blond, placed his hands on the armored chest. "Arthur, come on." He shook him but it was no use. He brought one of his hands on Arthur's cheek as he felt the lump in his throat growing. His eyes became blurry as he kept calling for his Prince.

"Please! Please- Just- let me take his place." He begged Anhora.

"This was Arthur's test, not yours."

Merlin gasped lightly, feeling the urge to cry. "You've killed him." The corner of his eye spilled. "I was meant to protect him!"

"He is not dead. He has merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come around shortly."

Merlin stared at the Keeper in disbelief. "What?"

"A unicorn is pure of heart. If you killed one you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart..." 

Merlin felt hope start to bloom in his chest. "The curse will be lifted." Anhora concluded.

The warlock felt a rush of relief fill his body. He looked back to Arthur, unconscious, just unconscious, just sleeping. Not dead. He started to smile. 

He hadn't lost his Prince. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it so I know you want me to continue!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad merlin, sad merthur, deadish arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this doesn't disappoint :c

/ X /

 

THE DEATH OF A KING

 

 Merlin didn't like holding somebody's fate in his hands. 

Even if that was Uther Pendragon's.

Merlin was a young warlock, yes. Uther hated magic and killed sorcerers without hesitation, yes. But Merlin wasn't a murderer and didn't want to be one any time soon.

The King was the person that made Merlin have to hide who he really was, due to fear. Merlin and the rest of his kind had no freedom because of Uther. 

Arthur disapproved of sorcery because of Uther. The Prince that Merlin was bound to be with all his life. 

Uther had done nothing but bring terror and misery to Merlin's life. Merlin ought to be delighted at the fact that the man would likely be gone by tomorrow.

But... he didn't. 

Letting Uther die knowing he could have stopped it, he would see Arthur's grief and feel responsible. His tie with the blond was fragile already, keeping a big secret from him, he couldn't do that to Arthur. Not after he almost sacrificed himself for Merlin a little while ago at that test with the unicorn.

It wasn't time for Uther to die yet. Patience is a virtue and the glorious kingdom the future held was one Merlin could wait for.

 

 

 

 

 

"God, I hate hunting trips." Merlin muttered under his breath as they ventured into the woods.

The Prince and his Knights were on a mission. Hunting down a monster that threatened the kingdom and killing it. According to Gaius, the monster was called the Questing Beast. It was so lethal that a bite meant certain death. No cure.

This worried Merlin's mind for the past hour. Not for himself, for Arthur.

As for why Merlin was there, appearently a manservant had to assist the master even then. 

Eventually they reached a cave. This was the beast's home. Arthur and his Knights split, a group of them was sent one way, another group was sent the other way. Merlin and him walked ahead. 

Merlin held a lit torch, guiding them further inside. They came across bones. Human bones, animal bones. Any bones. They were on the ground and the two shared a glance before a hiss was heard from the shadows.

The monster was part snake part leopard. So the hiss was a clear indication of what was lurking in the shadows. 

"What is it?" Merlin whispered pointlessly.

"Shhh!" Arthur urged with fear written all over his face. Another hiss and Merlin and Arthur turned around to see the monster.

Arthur pushed Merlin to the side for safety as he straightened his sword in his grip. Merlin was grateful for the act and he ran up a rocky side of the cave to look over the fight and help with magic if needed without being seen.

The beast threw Arthur aside and left him unconscious. His sword landed in a spot and Merlin used magic to pierce it through the monster with a spell. 

With a blinding white-blue light, the monster died. Merlin ran to Arthur's side, worry eating up at him. With heavy breath he leaned over the Prince and shook his shoulders.

"Come on it didn't bite you, did-" His hand came in contact with something runny and liquid. "-it?" With horror, he stared at the red in his palm and shouted. "Arthur! Somebody help me!" 

 

 

×++×

 

 

As fast as they could, they brought Arthur back to Camelot. Merlin rushed into Gaius's chambers and pushed aside everything that was on the table for them to place Arthur on it.

"He's been bitten. We must tell the King." Gaius said.

"There must be something you can do!" Merlin said with heavy breaths.

"I wish there was."

No.  _No, no, no. I will not let this happen._ "I'll find a cure."

"Merlin!" 

"Trust me!" Merlin ran to his room to retreive his book of spells. He came back into the room and he set it down on a nearby surface. 

"The King will be here any moment!" Gaius exclaimed.

Merlin turned to the old man with desperation. "He  _can't_ die. It is my destiny to protect him." He tried to hold his tears back. "We haven't done all the things we were meant to do..." He said quietly with a shaky voice.

"Gaius," It would never be the right word for what they had, too casual, simple and... less. "He is my friend." He hoped he said it with much conviction and meaning.

Merlin looked for a spell in his book and found two. Neither worked. "Maybe they need time to take effect." He tried to find hopeful excuses.

"The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence, no magic can overturn." 

Uther looked devastated, he put his son's arm around his neck and he pulled him up. He said he wanted to take him to his room with an expression fighting to keep composure.

On the way there, the tears ran down Uther Pendragon's cheeks. His grief gave him trouble standing up and he kneeled down with a sob, Arthur in his arms. Merlin watched, his own tears making their way down.

The Knights and Guards took over, making it their job to move Arthur to his bedchamber. 

Through his wrecked face, Merlin took a breath and hardened his expression. He had to go talk to the dragon. He had to fix this. He had to save Arthur. He needed to. 

 

 

 

 

The familiar path was like a walk of shame. Merlin kept thinking of what he could have done differently that would have prevented this.

He felt as if this was a grave mistake and he needed to turn back time to change it.

When he reached the dragon he said, "I failed Arthur." The blurry edges in his eyes hadn't left completely. "I've failed at my destiny." 

_"And yet you would not be here if that were true."_

"He was bit by the Questing Beast. He's going to die." An broken exhale left his mouth. 

_"Does he still breathe?"_

Merlin's voice was small and pained. "Only just."

_"Then there is still time to heal him."_

"I tried! I can't do it."

_"You do not know how to heal him."_

"Can you tell me how?" Merlin asked with a hint of hope.

 _"Perhaps."_  Merlin narrowed his eyes with irritation. " _It w_ _ill not be easy."_

He didn't care how easy it was, he cared for Arthur. "I will do anything." 

_"Anything?"_

"Please! Just tell me what I have to do!" Time passed and the more it did, the closer Arthur was to death. 

The dragon thankfully explained it all and told where he had to go. There was an island, there lived servants of the Old Religion, those who controlled life and death.

Merlin had heard the dragon say that the young Pendragon must live no matter what the cost was. And Merlin had a guess on what the cost was. But he didn't mind.

He returned to Gaius's chambers to prepare for the journey and once he started explaining what he was doing to Gaius, he found out that Gaius knew of the Isle of the Blessed. 

"And once you are there what will you ask?" Gaius sounded against the idea.

"For Arthur to be saved!" Merlin responded, thinking,  _obviously._

"The Questing Beast chose Arthur, that means the Old Religion has decided his fate." Gaius kept on.

"Then I will convince them to change their mind!" Merlin yelled.

"It is not that simple!" Gaius yelled back. "There will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return." Merlin swallowed, he figured that much. "Merlin please, I beg of you."

Merlin looked at the old man sadly. "I'm sorry Gaius." In his heart, there really was no hesitation or doubt or stopping to choose. "Whatever the price is, I will pay it gladly." 

 

 

 

 

After he had packed everything up and before he went to sleep, he went to visit Arthur.

 Despite the hour, he was let in without any problems. Being the manservant, the Guards knew him well. 

He walked in and neared the bed where Arthur was resting in. The Prince was sprawled on center of the bed, his chest was bare with a bandage wrapped around his back to the front and up his left shoulder where the wound was. It left a red patch on the fabric. 

Arthur's complexion which was usually like sun-kissed pearls was now a pale, sickly white. His golden hair was wet with sweat from the fever and stuck to his forehead. 

He looked so weak, so unlike the strong brilliant warrior Merlin knew he was. The warlock hated that.

Merlin kneeled at the side of the bed and crossed his arms on the mattress. He gazed at the Prince's face. He couldn't know what Arthur was feeling at the moment -was he in terrible silent pain? Was he dreaming? If so, what of? 

Merlin rested his chin on the top of his arm as he blinked at the side profile. "I'm going to save you, you know." He whispered. "You'll be alright, Arthur, I promise." He whispered again, slower and fondly this time.

He looked at the arm down next to his torso. Merlin released a crossed arm and his eyes flicked up to Arthur. His arm extended to the Prince's. 

With a fluttering heart, his fingertips touched Arthur's. Slowly, his hand curled in the opening under Arthur's thumb and Merlin's thumb soothed the skin it found.

The feeling was nice and peaceful. He brought his forehead on his other, still crossed arm and closed his eyes. _I'm in love with you, I think._

 

 

×++×

 

 

 

 The encounter with Nimueh at the Isle of the Blessed wasn't really what he expected.

There was something called Cup of Life and Nimueh made it so that it rained. The water gathered in the Cup, she poured into an intricate flask which she gave to Merlin. It was Arthur's salvation.

And there had to be a balance. "I willingly give my life for Arthur's." Merlin had said and Nimueh insisted that once in the bargain, it could not be undone. 

He had returned to Camelot, basically galloping. The flask, he gave to Gaius to hold and he brushed aside his questions, hurrying to see the Prince and use the flask to heal him.

He sat down on the bed and held the Pendragon's head on his lap -to his secret liking- as Gaius let the flask pour its content into Arthur's mouth. 

Uther had walked into the room then, and Gaius had to lie to cover up what the liquid was. Uther seemed hopeful at the premise of a cure and decided to stay by Arthur's side all day. Before letting Arthur's head back on the pillow, Merlin stroked a few hair at the back of his head, without thinking. 

He quickly got up and stayed in Gaius's chambers, left to pace and be anxious. Questions tormented his brain like, what if Niumeh tricked him? Thought, a bit unlikely, it wouldn't be the first time. 

What if he was too late? What if the bite had manifested so well in Arthur that he was already greeting death and not even the magic of life could save him? And what would happen then? Would Merlin still die? If not, how would Merlin live without Arthur?

He paced and paced. He was tired from the journey, and sweaty and he needed a bath but there was no way he was going to do that when Arthur would die or wake up at any second. 

Gaius walked in and Merlin turned around abruptly looking for answers. "The Prince lives." 

Merlin breathed out in relief. A wide grin found itself on his face and his hands gripped the sides of his head. He took steadying breaths and turned to sit down on a chair. He did it. He saved Arthur. 

Gaius did not look so happy, considering the price.

Merlin's smile faltered.

 

 

 

 

And of course, things had to go to shit.

For some reason, like he was valuable or something, Merlin's life wasn't the one taken. It was his mother's.

She came to Camelot with a deathly sickness and was resting in Merlin's bed. Merlin went to confront the dragon about this turn of events. In the end, all the dragon wanted was freedom. That was why he told Merlin of his destiny, that Arthur as King would bring back magic. If that happened, the dragon would be free. 

Merlin was furious of this betrayal. He warned the Great Dragon that he will not see him again. 

He decided he had to go back to the island. He had to exchange his life for his mother's. Of course, Gaius tried to convince him not to but, what good is all this destiny, power and greatness if he can't save his own mother? 

His tears spilled over his cheeks as he talked to Gaius about it. He wiped them and stood up. "I have to say goodbye to Arthur."

 

 

 

 

The warlock stepped into the Prince's chamber. Arthur was standing, a white fabric tied around his neck holding his left arm. He made an approving sound seeing his manservant. "Merlin."

Merlin closed the door behind him quietly. "How are you?" The sight of Arthur back to normal eased a part of him.

"Good." He answered and picked at a few green grapes. 

Merlin looked at the floor. "I'm pleased..." The young sorcerer didn't really know how to go about this. He leaned against the door.

"Yes, I owe it all to Gaius." Arthur said, grabbing his cup and sitting down on his armchair. 

Merlin smiled and looked at the fireplace. It was him, Arthur owed it to him but he'll never know. "I need to talk to you." Merlin wasn't sure what he'd say, how much but he had to say something.

Arthur drank from his cup. "You still haven't got it yet, have you? I decide when we need to talk."

Merlin couldn't bring himself to laugh, not even smile. "Not today..."

"I sometimes wonder, if you know who I am." Arthur said with just a spark of annoyance.

"Oh I know who you are." Merlim chuckled and walked closer. 

"Good."

"You're a prat." Arthur turned to look at Merlin with a 'are you fucking serious' look. "And a royal one." Merlin spoke without malice, his words soft. 

After a second, Arthur laughed lightly. "Are you ever going to change, Merlin?"

"No, you'd get bored." He was quick to reply. After a small pause, Merlin continued. "Just promise me this, if you get another servant don't get a boot-licker."

"If this is you trying to leave your job-"

"No." Merlin blinked, blur appearing at his eyes. "I'm happy to be your servant until the day I die." 

Arthur turned to stare curiously at his eyes and Merlin stared back. "Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Then there are other times..." Arthur shook his head.

Merlin smiled sadly. "Well, I know  _you._ You're a great warrior and, and one day you'll be a great King."  _And I wish I could be around to see it._

Arthur's stare at him was of slight surprise and confusion. "That's very kind of you..."

"But you must listen as well as you fight." Merlin told him. 

Arthur resisted rolling his eyes. "Any other pointers?"

Merlin blinked and ducked his head. "No." Arthur could hear the sadness in his manservant's voice. "That's all."

"Just... don't... be a prat." Merlin finished lamely, with a smile mismatched to the despair in his eyes that Arthur was not oblivious to.

The warlock turned around and exited the chamber, leaving a very concerned and confused Arthur inside. An Arthur that worried that felt a lot like a goodbye and he wanted to be wrong.

Merlin stared at the closed wooden door in front of him and thought,  _You didn't tell him._

_About your magic, about your destinies, some great insight on magic or life. About how much you care for him, about your feelings._

_You didn't tell him._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of season 1, after this point there won't be full episodes, just their relationship~ (you'll see what i mean lol)
> 
> Leave a comment I love reading them ♡


End file.
